My Fair Daisy
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: An AU story based on characters from Ugly Betty..Any and all revies are welcome. No flames please! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My Fair Daisy

My Fair Daisy

By Mary

Rating: PG for now. Beware of possible adult chapters later.

Timeline: An AU Ugly Betty story set in the past. This is my first AU story with Ugly Betty, so please be kind.

A/N: I've decided to do this, knowing other B/H fans are writing similar stories. NO copywright infringement on fellow author's stories is intended. This was my idea I got for a story about Princess Daisy and Black Dragon (for those of you who have no idea what I am talking about, see the Ugly Betty episode "Zero Worship").

A/N Two: To anyone thinking that this is going to be your average UB story, this ain't your mama's fairy tale!! All characters are the property of ABC and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. They will be returned unharmed…..eventually!!

Chapter One

Modera, Many years ago…..

Lady Betty greeted the morning sunshine streaming through her windows with a scowl. She had been tossing and turning most of the night, waiting for her sister Lady Hilda to sneak back in from another late night riding through the countryside. Betty knew that Hilda only snuck out at night because their father, Lord Ignacio strictly forbid his "dignified" daughters from galloping about their lands on the high-strung stallions her sister favored. As she pushed back the covers, she heard her mother calling down the hallway for them.

"Hilda….Daisy…hurry! Your breakfast is waiting!" Lady Rosa called out. Betty hurried out of bed to dress as she smiled at the nickname she'd been given when she was a baby. Everyone who knew her called her Princess Daisy, a long ago moniker given to her for her penchant for getting lost in the woods around their castle picking daisies and other wildflowers. Lord Ignacio had warned her against straying from their house, but Lady Rosa only laughed at her youngest daughter, telling her only to bring back the prettiest flowers. Betty washed her face and went to the closet, selecting a plain blue gown. As she laced herself into her gown, she threw back the bedcovers on the bed opposite hers. Lady Hilda groaned and tried to cover herself back up.

"Daisy, pull the drapes...That light is killing me!" Hilda said. Daisy only smiled and pulled at her sister's foot.

"Hilda, get up! Mama's already called for us to come to breakfast and you know how mad Father will get if we're late." Daisy urged. Hilda sighed and stumbled out of bed.

Ten minutes later the two girls rushed to the dining area, ignoring the glare their father gave them as they sat down. Lord Ignacio quickly said grace as Rosa began passing the serving dishes.

"You girls sleep so late. You'll never find husbands if you don't get up and embrace the mornings." Ignacio grumbled. Hilda looked across the table at Daisy and rolled her eyes.

"Father, do you not remember that I've already been married once." Hilda said, "I miss Lord Santos every day still."

"Yes I remember, but you are still young and beautiful, daughter. There are plenty of nobles in this part of the country who would have you and my grandson too." Ignacio said. He turned to Daisy.

"And you, young lady. You need to spend more time at the socials and balls with Countess Christina than sitting in the library at Meade Hall with Prince Daniel reading and chatting with him endlessly." Ignacio grumbled, giving Daisy a pointed look.

"Father, Prince Daniel and I have been best friends since childhood. Mama and Queen Claire were playmates as children. Surely you don't mean to tell me that I cannot spend time with my oldest friend." Daisy questioned.

"You spend so much time with Daniel; you don't even look around the country for a suitable beau to marry." Ignacio said, "You need to find someone to marry, someone suitable for you."

"What about someone I love?" Daisy asked. Ignacio looked over at her.

"Love will come later in the marriage. You only need to find someone suitable with a proper title who will marry you. All those other emotions can come later after you've gotten to know one another." Ignacio said, returning to his food. Daisy stared down at her plate, picking at her breakfast. After her father left to see to his tenants, Rosa stopped Daisy as she was heading out to the meadow.

"Daisy, sweetheart; Don't be too upset with your father. He's only looking out for you." Rosa said, gently touching her cheek. Daisy smiled at her mother.

"I won't, but Mama I want to marry for love. Not to give father a titled son-in-law or noble grandchildren. I want romance and happiness." Daisy said. She pulled a shawl around her shoulders as she made her way out of the castle. Rosa smiled faintly as she warned Daisy not to be out too long.

"Daisy, don't linger in the meadow too long. We have heard rumors that the Black Dragon is back in this area. He is supposed to be a very dangerous and emotionless man. Please get back here before dark." Rosa warned. Daisy held up her hand in a wave.

"Don't worry Mama; I shall be back long before dark." Daisy promised. She headed towards the meadow, tucking her book and a blanket underneath her arm. She headed towards her favorite spot, overlooking a small pond to read her book in peace and quiet.

Henry, the Black Dragon of Kentmore, rode his stallion slowly through the town of Modera. Underneath his black riding helmet, his cold brown eyes surveyed the landscape looking for a suitable place to camp for the night. He couldn't risk trying to get a room at any inn; the Black Dragon surely had a bounty on his head by now. Killing men in an effort to find the treasure of El Corazon del Angel was proving harder than he thought when he'd set out years ago to find it. But he owed someone, and he vowed to pay that debt, no matter how much it cost or however long it took. As he approached a small pond surrounded by sturdy looking oak trees, a blue blur across the pond caught his eye.

Henry urged his horse into a trot as he rode closer to the shape lying on a blanket, a book pillowed underneath her head. He studied the young woman from atop his saddle, taking in the long lustrous brown hair and the plain, yet tasteful blue gown she wore. Henry's horse pawed the ground, causing her to wake with a start. As she sat up rubbing her eyes, Henry fought down the surge of desire he felt for her. He was unaccustomed to such an instant reaction from a woman who was hardly his type. Yet as she turned her face up to him, he was captured by her creamy, soft looking skin. Her face was striking, a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose making her look young and youthful. Her brown eyes lit from within as she woke more fully. Henry was most captivated by her mouth. Her lips were full and rosy, and Henry wanted nothing more in that moment to pull her up to him and taste those lips for himself. He shook his head, trying to clear the distracting thoughts away, when she found her voice and looked up at him more closely.

"Sir, you startled me!" She exclaimed, "Are you here looking for something in particular, or do you just get your fun riding around scaring to death young women?" Daisy asked. Henry's eyes turned colder under his helmet as his glacial voice spoke to her.

"Perhaps if young women wouldn't find themselves asleep in a meadow with their guard down, then I would say they probably wouldn't get themselves scared to death." Henry replied, as Daisy stood and shook the grass from her gown. Henry realized she wasn't quite as tall as he'd thought, making her look only that much more fragile next to him. Yes, this was one woman he definitely needed to keep his distance from. He sat in his saddle and watched as she quickly folded up her blanket and grabbed the book she had been reading. She turned to him and addressed him angrily.

"If you are looking for the inn, it is about a mile up the road in town." Daisy said. Henry looked at her curiously, his inquisitive mind getting the better of him.

"Milady, if I didn't know better, I would think you sounded quite angry with me." Henry said. Daisy shot him a look of anger mixed with something else he couldn't identify as she turned to walk away from him.

"I'm not your lady, and if I sound upset, it is only because you ruined a perfectly good dream I was having." Daisy huffed as she started back towards her home. Henry chuckled, a dark sound that made Daisy shiver as he followed her on his horse.

"Really, and what kind of good dreams would a girl like you know about?? Some daydream of a prince on a white horse swooping up and carrying you off on his horse to live happily ever after??" Henry said, contempt dripping from his words. Daisy turned on him so quickly she almost ran into his horse.

"I would expect nothing less than contempt and scorn from someone like you. Someone who only enjoys seeing the pain and discomfort of others. Anything pure and beautiful I'm sure offends your vile nature!" Daisy said, her brown eyes flashing. Henry's eyes widened under his helmet. He'd never had someone criticize him so accurately after only just meeting him. He saw the spots of angry color on her cheeks and watched the sparks flying at him from her eyes, and he had to stomp down another stab of lust for this unique young woman.

"The Black Dragon has many natures princess. Would you care to find out just how many??" Henry said as Daisy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You're the Black Dragon?!" She exclaimed, "Why you're a killer!! You go around killing anyone foolish enough to cross your path! You have no value on anyone's life and what has been said about what you've done to women……" Daisy stopped as she realized just whom she was alone with. Henry watched as she lifted up her skirt and tried to run from him. Henry scowled at her and muttered a curse as he urged his horse after her. Catching up to her quickly, he threw himself off his horse and grabbed for her. Daisy cried out as he fell on top of her. She tried to scream, but Henry clamped a hand over her mouth as he pressed his body on hers.

"Don't scream!! Do you hear me, don't scream!!" Henry said harshly. He saw her brown eyes filled with fear and her body squirmed against his. Henry slowly pulled his hand from her mouth, keeping his body firmly pressed against hers.

"Let me up! Get off of me!" Daisy cried. Henry pinned her arms to the ground with his, glaring down at her fiercely.

"I will let you go on two conditions. First that you will not tell anyone about my presence here. I have business here that is no concern of yours, and I don't need you alerting the whole town about me." Henry said. Daisy stopped struggling long enough to look up at him.

"And why should I do that?" She asked. Henry looked down at her, mustering up the most authorative tone he could.

"Because Princess, I will find out exactly who you are and kill each and every member of your family. Very slowly. Leaving you for last." Henry said. Daisy sighed and tried to break free. Henry's hands held her fast.

"Fine, I will agree not to say anything to anyone that you are here. But if you are seen by someone else, that will be trouble of your own making. Now what is the second condition?" Daisy asked. Henry's mouth quirked into something of a smile as he looked down at her.

"A kiss Princess, to seal our bargain." Daisy's eyes widened as she tried to move away from him. Henry leaned down to her until his breath brushed hot against her cheek.

"One quick kiss just to ensure I have your word." Henry said, "Surely you can't be afraid of just one little kiss?" But Daisy was terrified. She'd never kissed a man before, just her father. And those had been on the cheek. But to kiss a man, a real man, and on the lips; Daisy bit her lip hesitantly. Henry found the gesture disarming and took the opportunity. He bent his head and captured her lips with a growl.

Daisy's head felt like it did when she spun around too long in the meadow. She felt the pressure of his lips increase on hers as she felt his fingers digging though her hair. She tried to break free of the kiss, but as soon as she felt his tongue trying to part the seam of her lips, her outrage gave way to surprise. She tried to gasp, but that only parted her lips and gave his tongue access to the recesses of her mouth. She felt his tongue sweeping expertly along hers and she felt her body tingling with unknown anticipation. She reached up to put her arms around his shoulders, but her fingers encountered only the hard steel of his armor. Henry pulled himself into a sitting position, with Daisy on his lap as his rough hands tugged her closer to him. Daisy angled her head as his fingers turned her neck, his mouth working surprisingly gently along the column of her neck. Daisy shuddered against him as his lips gently nibbled along her heated skin.

"Ah, Princess. You taste so good." Henry whispered against her skin. As his hands moved from her back towards her bodice, Daisy's mind caught up with her body. She focused her eyes on his face and pushed back from him. The sudden movements made Henry release her. She quickly snatched up her blanket and book and looked down at him, her face an expression of shock and frustration.

"There's your payment, you evil man. I'll keep your secret, but stay away from me and my family! I hope I never see you again!" Daisy yelled as she turned away and quickly strode up the road towards her house. Henry stood and mounted his horse as he watched her disappear from sight. He touched his lips, swollen and throbbing from the kiss they'd shared as he spoke to the empty air around him.

"This won't be the last you'll see of me Princess. That I promise you." Henry took one last look down the path she'd taken before turning and urging his horse into a full gallop. He would have to find somewhere to camp soon before it grew dark. He galloped off into the trees, the approaching night swallowing him up in the darkness.

TBC…………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Daisy sat in the library in Meade Hall, rereading the same sentence three times until she finally gave up, tossing the book onto the loveseat next to her. Daniel looked over her as she sighed in frustration.

"Daisy, for heaven's sake what is wrong with you?? You came running in here earlier like all the hounds of hell were chasing you, and you've been sighing and staring off into space since you sat down." Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry Daniel; I'm just a little out of sorts today." Daisy said. Daniel looked at her in concern.

"Is everything all right with your family? Your father still after you to go out and snare you a husband?" Daniel said with a grin. Daisy debated on whether or not to hurl a pillow at him, then decided against it. She rubbed her hands on her skirt and looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, have you ever……desired someone?? Someone who you knew was completely wrong for you, but you felt this……pull of attraction that you couldn't deny that made you lightheaded and dizzy with need??" Daisy asked. Daniel looked at her with eyes as big as saucers. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Daisy? Have you met someone? Are you in love?" Daniel asked. Daisy shook her head vehemently.

"No! I mean, no Daniel I'm not in love. I guess I've been reading too many of these forbidden romances that Mama's friends leave laying around." Daisy said. Daniel didn't look convinced, but decided to change the subject.

"Did you hear the latest news going around the city? Word has it that the Black Dragon is heading for these parts." Daniel said. Daisy flushed and pulled at a loose thread on her skirt.

"I've heard that rumor too. Father mentioned it this morning at breakfast. I wonder why he would even want to come to this part of the country. Would he have some kind of business here?" Daisy wondered aloud as Daniel looked at her curiously.

"What business would the Black Dragon have here, except killing people and taking whatever he wants!" Daniel said, "And what would make you think about that in the first place?" Daisy shrugged her shoulders and gave Daniel her best innocent expression.

"I just wondered if there was something here for him." Daisy said. Daniel only shook his head at her as she picked up her book.

"Have you ever seen him before?" Daisy asked, too casually for Daniel. He looked over at her.

"Daisy, no one that's ever met the Black Dragon has usually lived to tell about it. I've heard he's very tall, with dark hair and very cold brown eyes. Most people who've ever gotten close enough to get that good of a description have met the undertaker soon after from what I'm told." Daniel said. Daisy stood up from the loveseat and grabbed her shawl from the back of the seat. As she wrapped the material around her shoulders, Daniel took her by the shoulders.

"Stay on the path all the way back to your house Daisy." Daniel warned, "There's no sense in looking for trouble, just in case the Black Dragon does show up. No telling what he'd do to an innocent woman out by herself." Daniel finished. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she turned to go. He walked her out to the front door and stood there until she was safely on the path. Daisy wrapped her shawl around her tighter and thought about Daniel's parting words. Daisy knew exactly what the Black Dragon would do to an innocent woman he found out here.

Kiss her senseless and leave her mind in a state of chaos…….

The Black Dragon sat in a thicket just outside of Modera, concealed by a deep cluster of branches, keeping his small fire going. He had killed a grey wolf earlier and feasted on its' meat, satisfying only the gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. The hunger surging in his blood for the simple young woman with the chocolate-colored eyes he'd met earlier in the day was another matter entirely. He thought back to her eager, innocent responses to him earlier. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything for another person, be it lust or otherwise. Her lips had been softer than anything he'd ever felt, her skin warm and sweet as honey. When he'd held her in his arms, her body against his, he'd felt a loss of control that he couldn't believe!!

He had to put her from his mind; there was no other way. He didn't have the time or the inclination to gently woo and romance a local woman whose head was probably full of dreams of her perfect prince, sweeping her off her feet. She probably wanted to be romanced with sweet words and tender embraces, something he was incapable of. He didn't need any distractions right now. The El Corazon del Angel was the only thing he needed to concentrate all of his focus and energy on. He sighed as he tamped down the fire, leaving only enough of it to keep him warm during the night. As he pulled his cloak around him, he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the mysterious woman with dark hair and beautiful eyes.

Daisy was walking through the darkened hallway of the Meade Castle, her eyes studying the tapestries on the walls as she headed for the Great Hall. She could hear the joyous music filtering through the hall as she approached the massive arched entrance to the hall. Just as she passed by an alcove, she was grabbed from behind by two hands. They pulled her by her shoulders into the darkened alcove. Before she could even scream, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. As she tried to see in the darkness, she heard a male voice from behind her.

"Don't scream."

The voice removed the hand around her mouth and spun her around. She could only blindly reach out for whoever it was before she felt a strong pair of lips on hers. Daisy felt her limbs weaken as arms wrapped around her. She sighed into the kiss as she felt hands cupping her face. Lips moved against hers, and then traveled slowly down to her neck, nuzzling her soft skin as she shivered. The stranger's hands trapped her head in them as he whispered along the curve of her neck.

"Princess….."

Daisy sat up in bed with a start, her dream lurking just behind her eyelids. Her heart beat a fast tango underneath her cotton nightdress. She looked over in the darkened room at her sister sleeping quietly. She smoothed a hand through her tangled hair and slowly laid her head down against the pillows. Daisy stared at the wood beamed ceiling, willing herself to fall back asleep. But sleep was as elusive for her that night as it was for the man who was to occupy her thoughts as she slowly drifted back into a restless sleep.

TBC……………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hilda smiled at the messenger as she clutched the envelope he had delivered to her. She watched as he rode down the path from their house back towards the palace. She shut the door and ran quickly to the great room as she triumphantly held the invitation aloft.

"Mami, Daisy! There's a ball at the castle! The Queen just brought our invitation!" Hilda yelled as Rosa and Daisy came running. Ignacio came out of his study and looked sternly at his older daughter.

"Hilda, there's no reason to shout. You're a lady, try to act like one." Ignacio grumbled as he turned back to his study. Rosa smiled at Hilda.

"Mija, I'm glad you're so happy about this ball. We'll have to get dresses for you and Daisy." Rosa said as Hilda tore open the letter. Her eyes widened in happiness as she scanned the letter.

"It's a masked ball. Ooh, mysterious." Hilda sighed. Rosa looked at Daisy and smiled. Daisy looked nervous about attending. Rosa would have to contact the dressmaker today. The ball was a week away and she wanted both of her daughters looking beautiful. It was about time for both of them to find husbands. Ignacio was right, both her daughters needed families of their own and she wanted them to be happy. Rosa turned and headed for the study to compose a note for the local dressmaker.

5 Days Later

Countess Christina of Galloway sat in her parlor, trying to catch up on her correspondences, her mind in turmoil. She had heard rumors in the town that The Black Dragon was in the area and that he was looking for something. She sighed and laid aside her pen as she stared out the window. Christina hadn't seen The Black Dragon….Henry for many years. She didn't know what had brought him to the town but she knew his determination and what drove him. She glanced over the papers on her writing desk, her eyes settling on the invitation from the Queen. She had already sent her acceptance to attend the Ball, also sending a personal message to Lady Rosa letting her know she would be in attendance to chaperone and introduce Hilda and Daisy to some of the more affluent single men at the Ball.

Christina continued looking out the window, thinking about Lady Hilda and Princess Daisy. Hilda would have no trouble catching an eligible beau. She had a high spirited nature, but her beauty and charm would certainly attract quite a few men. Daisy on the other hand was a different matter indeed. Christina could see the deep romantic nature in the young woman, a nature she had in common with the young woman. Christina knew that Daisy would not be happy with a man with money and a title. Daisy undoubtedly wanted romance and passion, and the men that Lord Ignacio was pushing at her would not do at all. Christina continued staring out the window, unaware of the man who had snuck into her house behind her.

Rosa smiled fondly as Hilda and Daisy tried their ball gowns as the dressmaker oohed and aahed over them. Hilda's deep purple gown with silver threading made her look taller and more regal than Rosa had ever seen. The matching purple mask set off her deep brown eyes. But it was her youngest daughter who looked positively breathtaking.

Ignacio had loosened the purse strings for his daughters, hoping that this Ball would find them husbands. The dressmaker had made a dress of deep rose satin with creamy white lace edging for Daisy. It heightened the color in her cheeks, and made her eyes sparkle. The low neckline and gathered waist had bothered Rosa at first, until Rosa saw Daisy trying on the dress. The dress made her look very glamorous and grown up, looking nothing like the little girl getting herself lost in the fields picking flowers that Rosa remembered. Rosa took a shaky breath as both girls turned in front of the dressmaker one final time for her approval.

"Beautiful." The dressmaker said, "Lady Rosa, both your daughters are going to be the talk of the Ball." Rosa smiled at her, handing her a small purse of gold coins.

"Thank you for finishing on such short notice. There's a bonus in here for you." Rosa said. The dressmaker smiled her thanks and gathered up her things. The dressmaker thanked her once more and left the house as Hilda and Daisy took their gowns upstairs to be pressed for the Ball. Rosa stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them go upstairs, hoping that the Ball would finally bring her daughters some happiness.

"Countess……" The voice said behind her. Christina gasped and pulled herself out of her daze as she swiveled around in her chair towards the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened as she took in the tall man dressed in the black armor bowing in respect towards her on the other side of her parlor.

"Henry!" Christina whispered, "How did you….when did you get here?" Henry straightened as he removed his black helmet, his dark eyes connecting with hers.

"Countess, it is very easy to gain access to your home. You should be more on guard." Henry said. Christina crossed the room and stood in front of him, her voice icy.

"Perhaps you should consider sending a message next time. If you weren't my best friend's only child, I would call out the guards for you." Christina said. Henry's mouth curled into a smirk.

"My apologies Countess." Henry said, "I just needed to find out if you're going to the Ball at Meade Castle in two days?"

"And if I am?" Christina asked. Henry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then I need you to provide a distraction for me so that I may get close to Prince Daniel. He has something which I need greatly." Henry replied. Christina let out a harsh laugh.

"And how would you be getting close to him?" Christina asked, "You should know that the castle will be heavily guarded since rumors have been spreading through the town that you've been seen here."

"It's not a request Countess." Henry replied, "He has a key in his possession that I need to relieve him of." Christina sighed and looked away.

"I will try to provide the distraction you need. But I'm sure he and Daisy will be together most of the evening. You may have quite a challenge getting close enough to him." Christina said.

"Daisy?" Henry said.

"Lord and Lady Suarez's youngest daughter. She's been his closest friend since childhood. Her parents are trying to get her married off, but she usually spends most of her time at these parties with me or with Prince Daniel." Christina explained.

"What does she look like, this Daisy?" Henry demanded. Christina looked at him curiously.

"She's a young lass…about 23 or so. Long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's usually out and about in the fields, reading or picking flowers." Christina said. Henry inhaled sharply as Christina looked at him sharply.

"Henry you wouldn't….you're not thinking about doing anything to her are you?? Because I won't be a part of anything to hurt Daisy; do you hear me?" Christina said, her voice rising at the thought of Henry hurting Daisy. Henry strode over to Christina and grabbed her by the shoulders. His dark eyes bored into hers as he looked down at her.

"Countess, rest assured your little friend Daisy is safe from me. You may be my mother's oldest friend, but the respect I have for that friendship only goes so far. Give me a distraction the night of the Ball and I will not forget it. If you cared for my mother as much as you say, then you will help me." Henry said. Christina pulled away from him and turned from him.

"I will help you. Your mother meant a lot to me and the memories of her are all I have left. But she wouldn't want to see what you've become now Henry. A man without love, without a thought for anyone but himself. Is that the kind of man you think she would be proud of?" Christina asked. She turned around to find her parlor empty, the fluttering curtains at the window her only audience.

Henry stole quietly away from the Countess' castle. He crossed her pasture quietly, reaching his horse and untying him from the post he'd secured him too. As he headed back out towards the edge of town, the name he'd heard from the Countess bounced around in his brain.

Daisy…….Daisy……..

Henry smiled a rare smile as he urged the horse on faster. He might be able to put the young woman to use after all, he thought to himself as the horse thundered into the night.

TBC…………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Ball was in full swing at Meade Castle, the townspeople milling around, dancing or sampling the delicious courses of food supplied by Queen Claire. Prince Daniel looked around the crowded hall worriedly. For the last two days, the villagers had been catching glimpses of The Black Dragon, or at least someone looking quite like him. It was rumored that he was heading for the Meade Castle and for Prince Daniel himself. Daniel had posted extra guards at the castle tonight, but the atmosphere in the castle was electric and charged with fear.

Daniel caught the eye of Countess Christina from across the crowded room. She looked like her usual beautiful self, but Daniel could see hesitancy in her movements. She had kept to herself most of this evening so far, instead of dancing and chatting the evening away with the many male admirers she usually had surrounding her. Daniel noticed Christina keeping an even closer eye on Hilda and especially Daisy tonight. Hilda had been busy all evening filling up her dance card, but Christina kept Daisy close to her side. The two of them had been sitting close to one another all evening. Daniel gave the two women another glance before hurrying off to his rooms. Daniel crept silently through the castle, entering his private rooms. He went into his wardrobe and found the metal lockbox he'd been searching for. Daniel slowly opened the lid and withdrew the ornate silver key hung on a silver chain. He put the key into the pocket of his pants and made his way back to the Ball.

Countess Christina tried to focus on the dancing couples out on the floor in front of her, but all she could do was keep looking around and glancing over at the young woman seated next to her. Christina had been worried about Daisy ever since she'd seen Henry two nights ago. Christina knew he was asking about Daisy, but she didn't know how he knew her. She was worried that poor Daisy would end up as a pawn in whatever quest Henry was on, and so she kept Daisy as close to her as she could. Lord Ignacio was throwing heated glances over at the pair, but so far Christina hadn't seen The Black Dragon.

"Countess, you seem especially agitated tonight? Is there anything wrong?" Daisy asked. Christina turned to her and gave her a tight smile.

"'Tis nothing Daisy. Just a silly old woman feeling like she's going crazy." Christina said. Daisy smiled a little at her.

"Countess, you are hardly old. You should go out there and dance and have a good time." Daisy replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Christina asked.

"Just outside the Hall for a moment. I just want to get a breath of fresh air then I'll be right back. Go and have fun!" Daisy urged as she headed outside. Christina watched her for a moment, then stood and accepted the arm of one of her admirers to escort her out to dance. Christina made her way to where Prince Daniel and Lady Hilda were dancing. They were smiling and chatting away happily and Christina took one last look around the hall before she let her partner lead her away in the spirited dance.

Daisy breathed in the cool night air as she listened to the crickets chirping in the darkness. She hadn't danced once all night, but the Hall had been stiflingly hot. Countess Christina had seated her next to her when they had arrived, and didn't seem in a rush to push her with any of the eligible young nobleman her father had sent over to them. Daisy could still feel her father's angry glances as one man after another walked away in disappointment when she didn't dance with them. Daisy fanned herself one more time as she turned and headed back towards the Great Hall. She felt a weird feeling of déjà vu as she looked at the tapestries adorning the walls. As she passed under the carved arch outside the Hall and made her way down the corridor, she felt a pair of hands grab her from the alcove. Daisy was pulled back into the darkness as a hand closed over her mouth.

"Don't scream." She heard a masculine voice say close to her ear. Daisy expected to turn and find herself in her dream, her lips against the mysterious stranger. Instead she found herself pinned tightly against a hard male body as the voice again whispered near her ear.

"Don't try to get away. Just do as I say, and this will be over quickly. Do you understand?" The voice said. Daisy nodded slowly as he released her from his grip. He moved from behind her, taking her arm and tucking it in his as if he were her escort. Daisy regained her composure and looked over at her captor. Her eyes widened behind her mask as she recognized him.

"You're….the……the…..Black Dragon!" Daisy hissed. Henry turned and tugged on her mask, pulling it up over her face. Her wide brown eyes met his as he smirked at her.

"So I did choose correctly." Henry said, "I was so hoping that I would choose the right lady to accompany me." Daisy tried to jerk away from him as his words registered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Take your hands off of me at once!" Daisy said, her voice echoing in the alcove. Henry tightened his hands on her arms as he pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head and spoke in a menacing voice.

"You are coming with me tonight Princess. And you WILL come without an argument or without raising any more alarms than we need to. Because if you don't, I will make sure that** everyone** you love is killed. And I will make you watch. And if you don't believe me, go ahead and scream your pretty little head off. Your father and mother will be the first to die, I promise you that!" Henry said, pulling her towards the Great Hall. When they got to the entrance, Henry pulled her against him, drawing a dagger from his side. Daisy's heart seemed to stop as she felt him place the cold metal blade against her neck.

"Good Evening! My apologies to your highness, I did not want to show up uninvited. However, your son has something very valuable to me and I need it from him." Henry said as he addressed Queen Claire. She stood very still, assessing the threat to Daisy when Daniel spoke.

"Your have no quarrel with Daisy. Let her go and I will give you what you are looking for." Daniel said to Henry.

"Oh but you see Prince Daniel, I will have what I want regardless. You see, not only are you going to give me the key that I need, this beautiful young woman is going to accompany me, until I find exactly what I'm looking for." Henry said as Ignacio pushed forward.

"No, please not my daughter!" Ignacio said as Rosa tried to pull him back. Henry moved the dagger, almost breaking the skin. Daisy turned pale, but remained motionless in his grasp.

"She is coming with me because I have promised her that not only will I kill any of her loved ones that try to come after us, but I will save her for last, killing her slowly and mercilessly!" Henry said loudly. Rosa gasped aloud as Ignacio slowly turned back to his wife. Daniel spoke to his mother quietly as Henry watched.

"Black Dragon, since it is obvious that you are in control of this situation, I would ask a request of you. As a sign of respect and trust, will you permit my son to say goodbye to his childhood friend? Surely a small measure of trust could be forthcoming from you?" Queen Claire asked as Daniel approached Daisy. Henry narrowed his eyes at the other man, but nodded simply. Henry drew his bow and arrow and aimed at the small of Daisy's back.

"One wrong move Prince, and the young woman will die." Henry promised. Daniel slowly walked to Daisy and enfolded her in an embrace.

"Quick there's not much time." Daniel whispered, "Take this." Daisy felt a chain being thrust into her hand.

"It is the key he is searching for. Do not let on that you have it yet. Use that as your trump card so he will not kill you." Daniel said. Daisy hugged him back.

"I will find some way to leave a trail so you can find me." Daisy said shakily. The pair broke apart and looked at one another for a moment. Daisy felt as if she were watching a play, not being a part of the action, until she felt the tug of his hand on her arm.

"How touching. But I'm sorry to say I…. we must be on our way." Henry said to Daniel. He took a firmer grip on Daisy's arm, and then turned once more to address the room.

"It would be such a shame to have to spill this young woman's blood somewhere. Don't try and follow us! Once I have found what I've been looking for I shall return her here unharmed. Follow us and you will have her death on your conscience!" Henry said as he turned and ran out of the hall.

Henry sprinted out of the castle, keeping a firm grip on Daisy. Daisy felt like a rag doll being yanked to and fro as he approached his horse. In one swift move, he pulled her into his arms and set her roughly atop the huge black animal. He quickly threw himself behind her on the saddle and took off across the field. Daisy quickly grabbed the saddle to right herself as they raced over the landside. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized they were heading in the direction of her house. She licked her lips and tried to turn around as she spoke.

"Why are we heading……"

"To your house?" Henry asked. Daisy nodded.

"Because Princess, you're much too overdressed for long riding through the countryside. We have a lot of ground to cover and the sooner we cover it and find what I'm looking for, the sooner you can get back to your family." Henry said as they arrived at her house. He reined in his horse and dismounted, pulling her down with him. Henry strode into the house, directing Daisy to go to her room. As she walked into her and Hilda's room, Henry spied a large knapsack. He tossed it onto her bed as she started pulling open her dresser drawers.

"Before you start packing clothes, take that dress off." Henry said. Daisy looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked. Henry's eyes roamed over the material. Daisy could almost feel his eyes peeling off the dress and gazing at her bare skin. She suppressed a shiver as Henry's eyes finally met hers.

"Because it's not practical to travel in. I'm going to turn my back now so you can get undressed. You have five minutes to pack." Henry said, turning away from her. Daisy fumbled with the satiny material as he turned and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't try my patience and dawdle changing and packing." Henry said smoothly, "Or else I'll strip you myself and do it. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Henry taunted as Daisy stood looking at him in surprise.

TBC………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

They rode through the night with Daisy sitting in front of him trying to make out her surroundings. She was trying to formulate some kind of plan to get away from him as quickly as she could. The moonlight streaming down on them didn't afford her much light, but she knew they had rode miles away from Modera already. She shifted in the saddle and tried to get comfortable, only to meet the unyielding armor of her captor.

"Where are you planning on taking me?" Daisy asked. She felt his hands tighten on the reins as he turned the horse off the path.

"Somewhere where we can rest for a few hours." Henry said, "We'll be getting ready to stop soon so the horse can cool down." Daisy turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"By all means, the horse should rest! HE wasn't kidnapped and taken away from his family, he's only the transportation!" Daisy fumed. Henry leaned close to her ear.

"Princess, you are here only as a means to an end. I have you as leverage to get what I need. No more and no less. As much as you dislike being here, rest assured I dislike having you around. But once I get what I came for you will be taken back to your family." Henry said, stopping the horse in front of an abandoned cottage. Daisy didn't wait for assistance; instead she jumped down from the saddle and looked towards the cottage. As Henry tied up the horse and removed the saddle, Daisy saw her chance. She grabbed her knapsack and began running towards the back of the cottage. She heard The Black Dragon's curses following her as she tried to get away. She shouldered the knapsack and looked around, trying to find a path to lead her back to the main road. She had only made it to a clearing behind the cottage before a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Daisy screamed and twisted in his hold as he carried her bodily back to the cottage.

"Let go of me!" Daisy yelled. Henry only tightened his hold on her as he threw open the door to the cottage. He carried her into the small living area and set her on her feet. Daisy pushed herself away from him and looked around the small dwelling, praying for another way out.

"There's only one way in…..or out Princess." Henry said, sounding amused. Daisy turned to him, her eyes flashing in fury.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Daisy said, "Because I don't think there's anything amusing about any of this! I've been kidnapped, dragged across God knows how much territory on a horse, and now I'm supposed to be shut up in this house with a cold blooded killer, someone who has threatened my life and my loved ones! Please tell me what's so amusing about any of this??" Daisy said. Henry marveled again at the passionate side of this woman. He filed the outburst in the back of his mind before he spoke.

"There is nothing amusing about this. You are right. But hopefully I will get what I came for and then you will be free again Princess." Henry said.

"That's not my title, nor is it my name damn you!" Daisy shouted.

"I know that….Daisy." Henry said softly. Daisy turned around and faced him, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Daisy asked quietly. Henry stepped closer to her until he stood in front of her. He reached out despite his brain's protest until he touched her cheek gently with one finger.

"I have my ways……Daisy." He replied. Daisy suppressed a shudder at the feelings his touch was causing. She could feel her knees growing weak and heat spreading over her face. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes as she felt her face growing warm.

"You're blushing." Henry said.

"I….I'm…..just…..tired." Daisy said her voice shaky. She stepped away from his hand as she looked around the cottage. The living area only held a table and some chairs and doubled as the kitchen. A door off to her right led to the only bedroom. Daisy swallowed as she looked at the large bed occupying most of the space. A small dresser with a basin sat on the other side of the room. Daisy walked over to the bed and shook out the worn but comfortable looking blanket laid atop the bed.

"I would suggest getting changed and ready for bed." Daisy heard him say, "You're going to need your rest since we are going to be riding most of the day tomorrow." Henry walked into the bedroom, putting her knapsack on the bed as he began dragging a pallet of straw and wool into the bedroom next to the bed. He pulled a bedroll inside the room as she found her nightgown in the knapsack.

"I'll be right outside the door. You have two minutes to get changed." Henry said, pulling the door shut behind him. Daisy stared at the door for a moment, and then angrily began tugging off her work dress. She kicked off her shoes and tugged her nightgown over her head. She dug her hairbrush out of her bag and was trying to work the pins out of her still elaborate hairstyle when the door opened again. Daisy ignored him as she worked the pins free, slowly running her hairbrush through her hair. When she was satisfied, she turned and looked back at Henry.

Henry saw pure feminine beauty, Daisy's hair brushed out shining and falling down her back. She had donned a plain cotton nightgown, but to Henry she looked more beautiful now than she did in the fancy ball gown she'd had on earlier. Clamping down his baser thoughts, he strode over to the bed as she was pulling back the covers.

"Thank you for giving me some privacy." Daisy said. Henry took her wrist in his hand.

"You're welcome." Henry said, clamping a metal shackle over her delicate skin. As she watched in shock, he clamped the other bracelet over his wrist and locked them together.

"You…..what……are you doing?!" Daisy exclaimed, trying to free her wrist. She twisted and turned her hand in the metal, only succeeding in chafing her skin. Henry opened his hands to show her a long length of metal chain.

"I can't have you wandering off in the middle of the night. Don't worry; there is plenty of chain between us. You have movement, just a limited amount." Henry said. Daisy looked at him.

"Are you sleeping in here? With me?" Daisy asked, raising her eyebrows. Henry had to bite his tongue to say the first thing that came to mind. Instead he glanced down at the pallet set up next to the bed, then back up at Daisy.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You take the bed. Despite whatever you may have heard, I don't make a habit of forcing myself on women." Henry said his tone bitter. He turned and unrolled his blanket, making himself comfortable on the hard floor. Daisy turned over in the bed facing away from him, hearing the chain rattle between them. She fluffed the pillow up underneath her head and willed herself to sleep.

Daisy stirred and rolled over as a shaft of early morning sun fell into her eyes. She groaned and tried to bury her head in the pillow. After a few moments, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She threw off the blanket and stretched. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked down at the man sleeping next to the bed. Daisy gasped quietly as she looked at him.

The Black Dragon had finally taken off his armor and helmet and Daisy finally got her first look at the man. Daisy swallowed hard and rubbed her palms against her nightgown as her eyes took in the sleeping man. Dark brown hair lay against one cheek as he lay in slumber. Daisy knew his eyes were brown also, but without the heavy black armor on she could see the muscled body underneath. He looked peaceful, almost happy as he slept. Very unlike the killer he was rumored to be. His lips drew her eyes, their fullness soft and relaxed under her gaze. Daisy crept quietly off the bed and moved to kneel next to him. Daisy reached out and gently touched a lock of his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. She let her hand wander, boldly running her thumb lightly over his bottom lip. Daisy let her hand drop away as she felt him stir. She bit her bottom lip and tried to move away when his hand clamped over her knee.

Henry slowly opened his eyes, looking intently at the woman kneeling next to him. She looked breathtaking in the morning; her hair down and mussed, eyes wide. Henry watched as her tongue darted out to unconsciously lick at her bottom lip, the nervous gesture sending a painful surge of desire through him. Henry moved his hand along her knee, his fingers gliding over her soft skin. He watched as her eyes darkened as she looked at him. Henry removed his hand from her knee and twined his fingers in her dark hair as he brought her head down to his.

Henry touched his lips to hers tentatively at first, not wanting to scare her. Her lips felt velvety soft under his. Henry teased the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue seeking access. She moved closer to him as she granted him access. He reached up with his other hand, pulling her down to him. Daisy braced her hands on the hard planes of his chest as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. She drew in a shaky breath as her tongue mated with his, causing him to groan from somewhere deep in his chest. Henry felt light headed, as if someone had pushed all of the oxygen out of the room. His hands roamed across her back, feeling the heat of her skin through her thin cotton gown. His hands splayed across her back, wanting to pull her on top of him. Daisy boldly broke the kiss, working her lips down his cheek, past his jaw line, and down further to the exposed skin of his neck. Daisy nibbled her way around to his ear, her breath hot as a furnace on him. Henry was losing himself in the sensations Daisy was creating in him. His mind dimly recalled that she was his hostage and not some worldly wench ready to give herself to him. Harder than he intended, he pushed Daisy away, not giving himself a chance to watch the confusion bloom in her face. Henry stood quickly and unlocked his shackle, bending down and unlocking Daisy's without looking at her.

"You'd better go get cleaned up. I'll get some breakfast started." Henry said shortly as he hurried from the bedroom. Daisy sat in stunned silence on the cold floor for a long while, watching the door he'd just ran out of in a rush.

TBC……………………………….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing!! To all my friends over at I-C, you are awesome!! Thanks and enjoy!!

Chapter Six

Daisy sat stunned where she was on the floor as she watched him leave the cottage. She couldn't believe how brazen she had just acted. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she stood and reached for her backpack. She found her hairbrush and began to work out the tangles in her dark hair. She found a small mirror next to the bed and studied her reflection. Her eyes looked huge in her face and her lips were swollen from The Black Knight's ardent kisses only a few minutes before. Daisy looked at herself a moment longer, before quickly changing from her nightgown into another one of her work gowns. As she packed her nightgown back into her knapsack, her fingers felt the chain that Daniel had given her. She pulled it out and looked closely at the ornate gold key dangling from the end. Daisy knew this key was possibly the key to her freedom away from this man. Daisy suddenly realized that not only was she alone in the cottage, but The Black Knight had left….and left her unshackled. She stuffed the chain into the bottom of her knapsack and quickly hurried out into the living area. Daisy walked quickly to the door and peered out. The Black Knight's horse was still tied up outside, but he was nowhere to be found. Daisy took a deep breath and sprinted away from the house and towards the dirt path.

Henry sat immersed in the cold lake water, thinking about what had just happened. He had sprinted from the cottage trying to get his bearings together. When he'd found this small lake a short distance from the cottage, he'd quickly dove in, the chilling water calming his heated body. He dunked his head underwater, quickly surfacing and shaking the water from his head. He treaded water for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. Henry had been mildly surprised to find Daisy scrutinizing him early this morning. He wished he had awakened earlier than her, not wanting Daisy to see what he looked like underneath his heavy black armor. But when he'd felt the first touch of her hand on him earlier, he almost lost every ounce of self control he possessed.

Henry realized Daisy was beginning to be a distraction. A wonderful, beautiful distraction, but a troublesome distraction nonetheless. Until he had El Corazon Del Angel he couldn't afford to have his mind elsewhere than on getting the treasure. He sighed again then slowly stepped out of the lake. He stood in the early sunshine, letting its' heat dry him for a few minutes. Suddenly, Henry's mouth went dry. He realized that all this time he'd been trying to calm his libido; Daisy had been at the cottage…..unshackled and alone. Henry turned and raced towards the cottage. As he neared, he saw his horse still tethered out front. Henry sprinted to the door and threw it open. He quickly searched the bedroom, finding Daisy's backpack gone. Henry cursed loudly and angrily as he stripped off his damp clothes and hurriedly put on his armor. She had a small head start on him, but she was no match for a man on horseback. Henry's mouth firmed into a tight line as tried to figure out what to do with Daisy when he caught up with her.

Daisy's feet were throbbing as she made her way into town. She felt like she'd walked halfway across the country, when in reality it had probably only been a couple of miles. She didn't know how much time she had ahead of The Black Knight, who was almost certainly going to come after her. She approached a small inn next to what appeared to be a tavern. The town was very small, only a few houses, a blacksmith's stable, and a couple of farms made up the entire town square. Daisy hurried into the inn and up to where a young woman was trying to look busy.

"Please help me. I need somewhere to hide!" Daisy said, panic in her voice. The young woman turned around and looked at her in surprise.

"I'd say, your hair looks like you've been dragged through the bushes backwards." The woman said nastily. Daisy was tempted to stamp her foot in frustration, but thought better.

"Look, someone is going to be looking for me, I can't be found. How far away from Modera are we?" Daisy asked. The woman looked at her.

"You're about a day and a half's ride from there. Who would be looking for you?" The blonde asked. Just as Daisy opened her mouth to retort, an older woman walked in from the back of the inn.

"Amanda dear, that's no way to treat a guest." The woman said. Daisy looked at the older woman. She was dark skinned and very attractive. Amanda looked at the other woman nervously as Daisy reached into her backpack.

"I can pay you, to let me stay here." Daisy said, fumbling out her drawstring purse. Amanda hurried away as the woman leaned in closer to Daisy.

"I don't want your money. You don't have enough to stay here anyway." The woman said, "However, what I can offer you is protection. I need someone to work around here; Amanda is too busy daydreaming to be of any real help to me. You work for me, and I'll put you in a room and make sure no one bothers you." The woman looked down at Daisy as she considered.

"What would I have to do?" Daisy asked.

"Keep up the place. Go to the tavern each afternoon and get my meal. Marc makes my meals special for me there. That's all." The woman said. Daisy nodded at her.

"Good. Go find Amanda. She'll get you a room. Then come and see me." The woman said.

"Thank You…"

"Wilhelmina. You can just call me Ms. Slater." Wilhelmina said, turning and heading out of the room.

TBC…………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Prince Daniel of Modera waited in the stables of the palace for the rest of his search party. It had been almost a week since The Black Dragon had taken Daisy away and there had been no sign of either of them since. Daniel straightened in his saddle as he heard voices approaching him in some kind of argument.

"Hilda, I forbid you to go along with Daniel!!" Ignacio's voice rang out.

"Papi, I'm going!" Hilda yelled back, "I'm not some innocent little girl. I'm a grown woman and I can ride a horse better than most men!"

"But you are not a man, you are a woman with a child and responsibilities." Ignacio said. Rosa walked behind her husband as he yelled up to his oldest daughter already packed and astride her horse. Daniel turned in his saddle and addressed the older man.

"Ignacio, I understand your concern. Hilda will be in good hands with me. I promise to keep her under heavy protection from my guards and I've brought along an extra tent for her. I will put her near me when we camp and post guards outside her tent at all times." Daniel said. Ignacio looked at Daniel in surprise as Rosa spoke up.

"Daniel, just bring my daughters back home safely. Both of them." Rosa said. Daniel nodded to them as the rest of his guards arrived on horseback. Queen Claire came out to wish the party good luck as they headed out of the village. Ignacio put his arm around Rosa and murmured comforting words in her ear as Queen Claire waved goodbye to them.

Henry rode into Slater Hills after four long days of searching for Daisy ready to fight the first person who looked at him wrong. Four days of searching, paying townspeople, and generally threatening anyone in sight was proving very tiring for The Black Dragon . But with each town he came up empty in and each day he spent searching the countryside for the young woman his anger grew. She had eluded him for the past few days and she would pay for it when he found her. Henry hoped that the scheming money-hungry Wilhelmina could help him find out about Daisy's whereabouts. Henry dismounted and tied up his horse outside of Wilhelmina's "inn", although Henry doubted very much if there was actually much sleeping done in the establishment. It was well known throughout the countryside that Wilhelmina Slater employed a variety of well dressed, beautiful women to provide companionship and personal satisfaction to men traveling across the country. As he approached the inn, Wilhelmina herself spotted him and walked towards him regally.

"Well, I see The Black Dragon is passing through my lovely town. Will you be staying here long?" Wilhelmina inquired.

"No, not long at all. In fact you are just the person I need to speak with." Henry said.

"What is it I could possibly do for you?" She asked, "Would you like a room and one of my girls to enjoy yourself with?" Henry looked at her.

"No, Wilhelmina. But I do have something for you for any information you might have about someone I'm looking for." Henry said, pulling out a small satchel filled with gold coins. Wilhelmina's eyes lit up as Henry reached in and pulled out half the coins.

"I'm looking for a young woman. She would have come through here a few days ago. Long brown hair, dark eyes. She would be traveling by herself. Have you seen anyone like that?" Henry asked. Wilhelmina looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"I might have. What is she to you and how much is it worth to me?" She asked. Henry looked at her as he took a few more coins out of the bag and handed it to her.

"She is an acquaintance of mine and she's unchaperoned. It could be worth more to you if you can tell me where you last saw her and when." Henry said. Wilhelmina walked towards the back of the inn, motioning Henry to follow. As they neared the edge of the building, Wilhelmina stopped him and pointed further past the inn where a young woman was working in a small garden.

"If she is who you're looking for, she works for me now." Wilhelmina replied frostily. Henry's eyes narrowed as he recognized Daisy even from this distance. He turned and glared at Wilhelmina.

"She works for you?? Doing what may I ask?? You haven't given her to these men……" Henry started.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Wilhelmina hissed at him, "Anyone can see the girl is an innocent! No, she came here looking like she was running from the devil himself. Judging from the fact that you're the only person to come around asking about her, I'd say it was you she was running from." Wilhelmina turned and looked back at him.

"I assume she's staying here?" Henry said. Wilhelmina nodded. Henry handed her a few more coins.

"Show me to her room and then send her there. Do not tell her I am here. We'll be staying the night then leaving in the morning. I will pay you accordingly then and she will be coming with me." Henry said. Wilhelmina frowned but accepted the coins. She would be sorry to see such good help go, but she wasn't about to get on the bad side of The Black Dragon. She turned and showed him into the inn.

Daisy wiped her forehead as the late afternoon sun beat down on her. She stood from the garden and looked around at it. She had cleared out most of the weeds and dead vegetation and looked forward to trying to plant some more flowers there soon. As she stretched she saw Amanda rushing outside nervously. She walked towards the back of the inn as Amanda came running up.

"Marc just told me the most incredible news!" Amanda said, "Have you ever heard of The Black Dragon? Well he just arrived in town! Can you believe it?" Amanda said. Daisy turned pale.

"He's here?" Daisy said casually, her heart hammering, "What's he doing here?" Amanda looked at her curiously.

"He comes through here every so often. Doesn't stay long and never wants a woman to keep him company, but maybe this time will be different. What in the world is wrong with you, you're awfully pale for someone who's been out in the sun all day??" Amanda asked as Daisy quickly pulled out an envelope from her skirt pocket.

"Take this." Daisy said, "My name is Daisy Suarez from Modera. Prince Daniel will be coming to look for me. Give this to him, please. I've got to leave now!!" Daisy said. Amanda took the envelope from her and grabbed her arm as Daisy tried to hurry past.

"Wait, Prince Daniel. YOU know him??" Amanda asked, "He's quite a powerful man and very good looking too."

"Amanda, just please give this to him if he comes here. It's very important." Daisy said, pulling away from Amanda and hurrying into the inn. She raced to her room, pushing open the door and grabbing her backpack. She was just about to grab her clothes from the dresser when she saw a shadow in the corner of the room. She stood panicked, her clothes bunched in her hands as she heard his voice cut across the room like the blade of a knife.

"Hello Princess."

TBC…………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Special thanks to Bridget for giving me the idea for Daisy's "clue"!!

Chapter Eight

Daniel and Hilda rode ahead of their search party as the small cottage came into view. Daniel slowed his horse as they approached, Hilda's eyes scanning around the remote area. They dismounted and walked towards the cottage, Daniel knocking firmly on the door as Hilda walked up behind him.

"It looks abandoned." Hilda remarked. Daniel nodded at her as he pushed open the door. He walked into the dimly lit cottage as the guards looked around outside. As he surveyed the living area, Hilda walked into the small bedroom. There was a long silence as Daniel looked at the table, which he could see had been used recently. As he looked around trying to find any clues as to who had been there, Hilda walked out of the bedroom holding something in her hand.

"What is it, what did you find?" Daniel asked. Hilda held out a length of pink ribbon with a wilting daisy tied to one end.

"So they've been here, at least we're on the right track." Daniel said. Hilda folded up the ribbon and placed it in her skirt pocket. She turned and headed for the door until Daniel's hand stopped her.

"Hilda, we'll find her. I promise we'll get her back. The Black Dragon is known for many things, but he gave his word he would not harm her. I don't believe he has any reason to hurt her." Daniel said, taking Hilda's hand in his. Hilda flushed as his warm fingers closed over hers.

"I hope so Daniel. I really hope so." Hilda said quietly. Daniel squeezed her hand once before letting her go. Hilda turned and headed back to her horse as Daniel shouted to his guards to unpack their saddles and make their camp there for the night.

That evening, further away from her sister and friend but closer than they imagined, Daisy sat quietly at a small table at the inn picking at her dinner. Across from her The Black Dragon quietly ate the dinner that Marc from the tavern had sent over. Daisy pushed her food around her plate as she remembered the events that had transpired earlier that day.

"_Hello Princess." Daisy's heart seemed to stop when she heard the voice cutting across her sleeping room. She had turned towards the voice as her eyes adjusted to the gloom._

"_How….how did you find me?" Daisy asked nervously. The Black Dragon had crossed the room, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her._

"_Because you are foolish and not used to being on your own. I knew it was a matter of time if I just followed the marked paths that I would find a town you were in. Did you take complete leave of your senses?" Henry had asked. Daisy's face had flushed with anger._

"_How dare you question my motives!! YOU kidnapped me from my family; YOU kept me chained up next to you! I have no interest in helping you find whatever it is you're searching for. And if I get the chance again, I shall run away once more!" Daisy had said calmly, watching in satisfaction as his eyes narrowed at her. Her victory was short lived, however._

"_And that is why you shall not be out of my sight again!" Henry had said._

Daisy pushed her plate away, her food mostly untouched. She glanced at The Black Dragon as he finished his food and wiped his mouth. He glared at her as he drained his goblet. Daisy returned his glare with a frosty look of her own. Finally he stood and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. Daisy slowly climbed the stairs, The Black Dragon right behind her. She opened the door to the room and headed straight for her backpack. She pulled out her nightgown and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull off her shoes. As she untied her shoes, she noticed The Black Dragon was making ready to pull off his armor.

"Sir, do you mind giving me some privacy? I am preparing for bed." Daisy said. The Black Dragon only shook his head at her.

"Sir, as you can see there are no windows or escape routes here in this room. Surely you can step outside the door for a moment." Daisy said as The Black Dragon removed his helmet. Daisy was struck again at how handsome he was. It was a shame he was such an unpleasant and dangerous man, Daisy thought.

"I will give you a moment to change and ready yourself for bed. Then I will be in. I will be right outside this door, so yelling or trying to leave would be ill advised." The Black Dragon said.

"Thank You." Daisy said. Henry turned and walked out into the hallway, leaving the door slightly ajar. Daisy took advantage of the privacy to quickly strip off her work gown and don her nightgown. She replaced her clothes in her backpack and took out a clean gown for the next day when The Black Dragon reentered the room. Daisy kept her back to him as she unpinned her dark hair and began to brush it out. She heard the clink of metal hitting the floor and the rustle of cotton as she assumed The Black Dragon was getting ready for bed. Daisy ran the brush slowly through her dark tresses, working out every tangle from her hair. As she finished and laid her brush aside, she looked at The Black Dragon. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face as he pulled back the covers.

"What do you think you are doing?" Daisy asked.

"I thought that was clear. I'm getting ready for bed as you are. You need to get some sleep. We'll be traveling for most of the day tomorrow." The Black Dragon said.

"And are you planning on tucking me into bed??" Daisy asked sarcastically, watching him adjusting the pillows. Henry looked over at her.

"No, Princess. As I told you before, I am not planning on letting you out of my sight. As you can see, this bed is quite large enough for the two of us so….."

"NO! Absolutely not! I am an unmarried woman and I cannot share a bed with you. It would be scandalous and my reputation would be ruined!" Daisy said desperately.

"I'm not in the mood to stand here and debate this point with you. No one will find out about our sleeping arrangements. Now we should get some sleep." Henry said.

"Sir, please. I would feel quite uncomfortable sleeping in such close proximity to you. Please Sir, I ask you……" Henry made an angry sound and strode over to her. He turned her to face him, cupping her chin in his hand.

"My name is Henry! Do you understand? I'm tired of hearing you call me Sir…Daisy!" Henry snapped. Daisy looked up at him. His eyes were boring into hers, daring her to argue. She pulled away from him, eyeing her side of the bed warily.

"Fine……_Henry…._I will go to bed. But I warn you, do not try anything with me! I would rather sleep with a nest of snakes that to lay in this bed, but I am exhausted and I will trust that you are a man of your word. Do I have your word that you will leave me be??" Daisy asked.

"Princess……Daisy……you have my word that I will not do anything untoward you. All right?" Henry said. Daisy nodded and climbed into bed. Henry walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Daisy quickly pulled up the covers to her chin and turned away from Henry. There was silence in the room for a long time, until Henry heard Daisy speak quietly.

"What are you searching for? What is it that you need to find that you've taken me from my family?" Daisy asked. Henry sighed and looked over at Daisy's back.

"There's a treasure, it's called El Corazon Del Angel. It was a treasure that my father discovered. He buried it in a canyon in a cave a few days ride from here. He had found it on a trip before I was born. He had sent my mother a letter informing her of his find when he arrived back from sea. Weeks went by and my mother never heard from him again. She found out later that he had been killed by a group of thieves patrolling the road into Modera. She left Modera shortly before I was born and settled in Kentmore. She told me all the time while I was growing up about the treasure. I promised her before she died that I would go and find it, no matter what." Henry said. Daisy turned over and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Daisy said softly. Henry only nodded.

"So what about the treasure? What _is _it exactly?" Daisy asked.

"I was told that the treasure is a group of jewels, some sapphires and rubies that were hoarded from pirates. They would bring a nice price to the right person. But there are two diamonds in The Corazon del Angel, two nearly flawless diamonds. These are what my father died trying to protect. He wanted them to be a special present to my mother and those are what I want so badly." Henry said. Daisy's eyes widened in the darkness.

"But how do you know where it's buried? How can you be sure the treasure is even there or it even exists?" Daisy whispered.

"Because I believe what my mother told me about it. I also have a map that was given to my mother by one of my father's friends. It details exactly where the treasure is. It also talks about the key in the Meade's possession that will open the chest. The key that I know you are holding." Henry said, studying Daisy.

"Whatever makes you think I have the key?" Daisy said.

"Daisy, I saw Prince Daniel give it to you at the Ball before we left. I was hoping that he would give it to you since you have been childhood friends and he trusts you. I was correct in assuming your lifelong friendship would help gain the item that I needed without resorting to killing anyone." Henry said quietly.

"So you used me to get what you wanted?" Daisy said sadly. Henry reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, I guess I did. But I truly mean you no harm Daisy and I meant what I said before. Once I find the treasure I will have you safely returned to Modera and your family." Henry said. Daisy shrugged off his hand and turned away from him again. As Henry sighed again he heard Daisy once more.

"So do you make it a habit of kissing women so thoroughly that you use to get what you want?" Henry stared at Daisy's back for a long time before turning over and facing the wall. He stared sightlessly for a long time at the inky darkness, turning her words over in his head.

Hilda sat on the edge of the bed in the small cottage as she prepared to change into her nightclothes. Daniel had set up a guard right outside the door to sit watch over her throughout the night. As she picked up her knapsack she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. She smiled tiredly as Daniel walked into the room.

"Hilda, I hope that you feel safe sleeping here tonight. I've posted one guard inside the house and my other guards and I will be right outside in the tent." Daniel said as Hilda nodded.

"I'll be fine Daniel, I just…..I hope we find Daisy soon." Hilda said. Daniel walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hilda, we will find her. She left us a clue today so that should mean that she isn't too far ahead of us. I have to believe that we'll catch up to them soon." Daniel said as Hilda moved her head and looked up at him.

"Daniel, you've been such a good friend to me….to all of us. I wouldn't know how to handle this if it hadn't been for you." Hilda said as Daniel looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hilda…..I've always been there for you…..for all of you. But the past few years I've come to be especially attracted to you. I didn't want to encourage anything with you for fear that you were still in mourning for your husband and because I didn't want there to be any awkwardness with Daisy. But once this is over and Daisy is home safely, could I come and call on you??" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, I think I would like that very much." Hilda said as Daniel leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. It was a short kiss, but one full of promise and desire. Daniel broke away finally and stood up.

"Get some rest and we'll head out first thing in the morning." Daniel said smiling at her.

"Goodnight Daniel and sweet dreams." Hilda said. Daniel wished her goodnight and headed out, knowing that he would have sweet dreams indeed this night.

TBC…………………….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

WARNING: This chapter and some following I am rating M for mature/adult content. If a little smut or heavy breathing is not your thing, please do NOT venture any further into this chapter (or if you are under the age of 18 and all that).

A/N 1: First off I would like to say, this burst of creativity came out of a very frustrating couple of days. Since seeing the newest UB promo for the finale…..in a word, I was pissed. So I was sitting at work thinking about how best to try and work out some of this angsty anger I was feeling and thought: How about some smut?? So here is what comes out of almost 37 hours of no sleep and way too much time on my hands.

For the underappreciated NLA, this is for you. Enjoy!!

A/N 2: This may seem a little out of character in the whole scheme of the story so far, but I figure since the UB finale looks the same way, what the heck!!

Henry woke from his slumber slowly, his eyes adjusting to the semi darkness of their small room. He looked out the window at the still dark sky, only the faint bluish tinge far in the east bringing a new morning. Henry tried to shift his weight and bury his face back in the pillow, but his body betrayed the delicious sensation of the weight pressing against him moments before his brain caught up.

Daisy was snuggled up to him in sleep, her head pillowed against his shoulder. Her body was curled against his side and one of his arms was around her. Henry drew back to study her as she slept. She was sleeping peacefully, her breathing soft and regular. Her cheeks were rosy and her face sleep softened, as her hair tickled the bare skin of his arm. Henry's hand tightened under her as she murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and move one hand against his chest. Henry groaned softly and looked up towards the ceiling, willing himself to resist the innocent temptation unknowingly arousing him. Daisy mumbled something against his shoulder and Henry immediately smoothed her hair away from her face, murmuring near her ear as she stirred again. Her fingers moved against the thin tunic he wore to bed and Henry lost the battle with himself. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand, his fingers gently running over her creamy skin. He stroked his thumb over her chin as he bent his head and softly touched his lips to hers.

Daisy's response was to sigh against his lips, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Henry shifted long enough to wrap both his arms around her. Daisy's eyes fluttered open as she gazed up in reality at the man she had been dreaming about only moments before.

"Henry." Daisy whispered, reaching up to touch his face as he pulled back to look down at her, his desire written plainly on his face.

"Shhhh…" Henry said placing a finger against her lips. Henry trailed feather light kisses over her cheeks and eyelids as Daisy sighed against him. Daisy tentatively stroked her fingers across his back, feeling the hard muscles tense in response. Henry's lips worked slowly over her skin, gently moving over her jawline and down the column of her neck. He teased a spot near her ear as his strong fingers worked at the bodice of her nightgown, slowly undoing three of the pearl buttons there. Daisy's breathing grew ragged as Henry expertly parted the soft cotton covering her, his hand slowly caressing the curve of her breast. Henry replaced his hand with his lips, his breath warm against the curve of her skin. Daisy felt as if she were hot and cold all at once. Cold shivers ran down her spine as Henry's lips moved over her flesh, her skin feeling as if it were being branded with a hot iron. Daisy pushed impatiently at his tunic, her hands sliding underneath to touch the taut muscles of his chest.

Henry took a calming breath at the first touch of Daisy's soft hands touching him. His body was awash in sensation of her hands moving over him, her light innocent touches stirring him into almost painful arousal. He moved his lips lower across her skin, his tongue creating a delicious friction over her skin as his lips moved over her nipple. Daisy gasped aloud in shock as she felt his lips and tongue moving over her nipple, tightening the rosy peak as Henry's breath moved hotly over her. Henry looked up at her, his voice drawing her eyes to his.

"Daisy, look at me." Henry said. Daisy forced her eyes downward, meeting his heated gaze with one of her own.

"Do you want this?" Henry said. Daisy slowly nodded.

"Tell me." Henry demanded.

"I….want this….I want to feel……." Daisy faltered. Henry smiled against her as his moved his mouth over her breast.

"Then close your eyes and feel." Henry said as he ran his tongue over her nipple, tasting her warm sweetness as she closed her eyes and sighed. He licked and sucked her tenderly, her sounds of delight and pleasure the sweetest sounds he'd heard in a long time. Daisy's hips pressed against his, reminding him of more than his arousal. Henry slowly pulled his lips from her skin, almost groaning aloud at his overwhelming desire for her. He drew her nightgown together and rolled away from her, his disappointment every bit as evident as hers.

"Why….why did you stop??" Daisy asked quietly. She pulled her gown tighter against her, looking down at the still undone buttons. Henry looked at her downcast expression. Henry reached over and touched her cheek with his index finger.

"Daisy, I let myself lose control here and for that I apologize. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you or let any harm come to you. Besides the fact that I've kidnapped you and taken you away from your family, you are innocent. You've never known the intimacies between a man and a woman have you?" Henry asked. Daisy shook her head, her dark hair falling around her face like a curtain.

"Daisy, I'm not a man to settle down. I can't be your knight in shining armor, someone to marry and have children with. I'm a loner, someone who has never really been close to anyone, and I don't want to hurt you. I can't take your innocence from you, no matter how much I want you. That would be incredibly unfair to you, and your future husband." Henry said. He leaned over and brushed his lips over her forehead, then stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to go and see about the horses and make sure they're ready and then we can get some breakfast. Get your things packed and get cleaned up and I'll meet you downstairs." Henry said softly, smiling at her slightly as he grabbed clean clothes and left the room. Daisy sat on the bed for a long moment, still clutching her nightgown against her. She closed her eyes for a minute, still feeling his hands and lips against her body. She looked at the closed door and then stood, feeling a new confidence as she quickly changed into a clean traveling dress and pinned up her hair. She quickly packed her clothes into her backpack and headed out the door, giving the small room one last glance as she headed purposefully downstairs. She needed to talk to Amanda or Wilhelmina privately before she left town.

She needed one of them to tell her how to seduce a man…………

TBC…………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed

Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed. Your comments keep me inspired and are much appreciated!!

Flashbacks are in italics

WARNING: This is another chapter rated M….so all previous warnings apply.

Chapter Ten

Henry glanced over at Daisy sitting quietly astride the horse he'd found for her. They had rode from Slater Hills more than eight hours ago. It had taken The Black Dragon much longer than he had planned to secure the horses they now traveled on. Daisy had used the extra time to find Wilhelmina and Amanda.

_Daisy had found Amanda first. She explained to the other woman what she was planning, only to have Amanda look at her in shock, then burst into laughter._

"_You want to try and seduce The Black Dragon?" Amanda had asked. When Daisy had given her a determined look and nodded, Amanda grabbed her by the arm and led her to her room. Amanda opened a wooden chest and rummaged through it. After a few moments, she walked back to Daisy and put a stoppered bottle in Daisy's hand. _

"_What is this?" Daisy had asked. _

"_It's essence of Orange Rose, it symbolizes enthusiasm and desire. Put a few drops in your bath water or put a little on after you bathe." Amanda said. Daisy looked at her incredulously._

"_That's it? That's all I have to do?" Daisy asked her. Amanda leaned close._

"_That and listen to what I have to tell you." Amanda said as she whispered in Daisy's ear._

_Daisy had left after ten minutes of Amanda's advice on how to seduce a man. Daisy had almost laughed aloud at some of Amanda's suggestions. Men and women didn't really do those things, did they? Daisy had wondered. Daisy spied Wilhelmina haggling with a local farmer. Daisy waited until Wilhelmina had secured the price she wanted and sent the poor man on his way. She walked over to the older woman as she counted her profits with a satisfied smirk on her face._

"_Daisy, I hear you are leaving us today?" Wilhelmina said. Daisy nodded. _

"_Well my garden has never looked better and it's all thanks to you. If you ever find yourself alone and in our lovely town again, please come back. I will put you to work right away again." Wilhelmina said, lowering her voice on the end. Daisy looked nervously at her._

"_Ms. Slater...I need to ask you something?" Daisy said._

"_Certainly, anything Daisy." Wilhelmina replied._

"_How do you...how would you go about seducing someone?" Daisy asked, her face scarlet. Wilhelmina looked at her curiously for a moment, then shook her head._

"_I hope for your sake it is not The Black Dragon you are planning on trying to seduce. Daisy, The Black Dragon is not a man you can seduce. You are an innocent. The Black Dragon has used women only to gratify his lust. He is rarely even seen in the company of a woman, much less someone as inexperienced as you." Wilhelmina said to her as Daisy straightened her spine and looked at her directly._

"_Ms. Slater, I don't want to hear that I can't do it; what I need to know is how to do it." Daisy replied, feeling more confident than she really was. Wilhelmina admired the determination in the young woman's eyes as she motioned for her to follow her inside the inn. Daisy followed her into the private entrance of the inn where Wilhelmina had her private rooms. Wilhelmina had already found what she had been looking for, a book and a garment in her hands. She pressed the book into Daisy's hands as she unfolded the garment. Daisy scanned the book quickly, the shock of the graphic drawings and descriptions being replaced with her natural curiosity. Daisy read more of the text and tried to commit the erotic pictures to memory as Wilhelmina held up the garment. _

"_This will compliment your coloring favorably." Wilhelmina said as Daisy gasped aloud at the color and sheerness of the material. The two of them walked toward the entrance of the inn. They watched as The Black Dragon finished packing up the two horses with supplies. Wilhelmina turned to Daisy and leaned close to her._

_"Seduction is an art. It takes little time to learn, but a lifetime to master. If you are certain you want to do this, here is what you need to do..."_

_Daisy quickly stuffed the garment in the bottom of her knapsack and joined The Black Dragon ten minutes later, after listening to Wilhelmina's words and advice. Some of Wilhelmina's suggestions had been romantic sounding, others were outright erotic to Daisy, and even more of them had Daisy blushing furiously when she heard them. She filed everything both women had told her as they had rode away._

_As Henry looked at her wondering what she was thinking about that had her mind so far away, he noticed the black clouds in the distance. An ominous rumble of thunder sounded only seconds later. Henry urged his horse into a gallop and motioned for Daisy to follow._

_It seemed like days to Daisy that she had been on this horse riding through the downpour, but in reality it had only been an hour since the storm had started when they arrived in the next town. The Black Dragon pulled up his horse outside the nicest looking inn in the town. He pulled Daisy down from her horse and hurried her into the inn._

_"A room for you and your lady?" The innkeeper asked. Henry nodded. The innkeeper quickly found a small brass key and led them upstairs and down a small hallway to their room. Henry put his hand at the small of Daisy's back and guided her through the doorway. Henry strode over to the fireplace and crouched down in front of it. Daisy watched as he gathered small kindling and got the basics for a fire started. Henry turned and looked at her._

_"Can you keep this fire going?" Henry asked. Daisy nodded. Henry walked over to her._

_"I'm going to get the innkeeper's son to bring you up some dry wood. Feed the fire and get out of those clothes. ALL of them. Leave them outside the door and get into some dry clothes. Stay by the fire, I'm going to get the horses stabled and fed and then I'll be back. All right??" Henry asked. Daisy nodded shakily at him, her teeth chattering with cold. Henry took her by the shoulders and rubbed her upper arms briefly. Henry nodded to her and hurried back down the stairs. Daisy slowly worked at the buttons of her dress until it slipped off her in a sodden heap. She peeled off her undergarments and searched her knapsack for a dry nightgown._

_More than an hour later Henry walked back upstairs along with the innkeeper's son carrying a small tray of food. Henry opened the door quietly, looking around the room as he stepped inside. Daisy was sitting in a chair, looking asleep or close to it. Henry decided to change quickly. He shed his rain-soaked tunic and pants and added them to Daisy's wet clothes. He found a dry change of clothes and quickly donned them, giving a gold piece to the young man with him. The boy's eyes widened as he promised to have their clothes cleaned and dried in the morning. Henry took the tray of food from the boy and crossed the room and sat down on the rug in front of the fire. He sat down the tray as Daisy sat up in the chair._

_"I brought us some dinner. It's only beef stew and bread, but it'll be filling." Henry said as he handed her a bowl. Daisy picked up a spoon as they began eating. The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes until Henry broke the silence, looking up at her from where he was sitting._

_"Daisy...have you ever been in love?" He asked. Daisy looked at him in surprise for a long moment._

_"No...have you?" Daisy asked. Henry looked at the fire for a long moment, then looked up at her again._

_"Once. It was a long time ago." Henry said, "I was very young and foolish. Her name was Charlotte. I knew her before I set out to find the treasure. She was...my first. I thought that I loved her and she loved me, then I found out that she was only looking to improve her station in life and I was just a step on the way for her."_

_"How awful. I'm so sorry!" Daisy said. Henry looked at her and shrugged._

_"Don't be." Henry said softly, "You didn't know and you have nothing to apologize for." Henry finished, quickly changing the subject, "So tell me about your family."_

_Daisy told him all about growing up in the Suarez house. Henry could see the love she had for her father and mother, her affection for her nephew Justin from Hilda's first marriage, and her childhood as a friend to Prince Daniel. After a particularly funny story Daisy told him about spilling ink on Queen Claire's letter to the King of France and Daniel taking the blame for her, Henry looked at her seriously for a moment._

_"So, Prince Daniel was never a suitor for you?" Henry asked casually._

_"Oh no, Daniel has always been more of a big brother to me. He's closer to Hilda's age than mine, but I think he's always thought of me as Hilda's sister, or a little sister." Daisy said._

_"I would think you'd make a fine Princess for Prince Daniel." Henry said. Daisy chuckled, making Henry study her more closely._

_"I'm not the sister that gets noticed." Daisy said, "at least not by royalty or any of the suitors my father always invites to our house to meet me. Hilda's the beautiful one and I am the studious one." Daisy finished._

_"You mean they tell you that you are ugly?" Henry said angrily._

_"No, they don't tell me that I'm ugly..." Daisy said._

_"But?" Henry asked. Daisy bit her lip and looked down at her lap._

_"They don't tell me I'm beautiful either." Daisy whispered. Henry looked up at her, catching the sad expression on her face briefly before she cleared her throat and smiled weakly at him._

_"Your turn. Tell me everything about you." Daisy said. They spent the next few hours taking turns, talking about their lives, their interests, and the good and bad in their lives. As Henry watched Daisy talk, he could feel himself growing closer to her. She was not only beautiful, but spirited and intelligent. Her warm sense of humor appealed to him as well as her close sense of family. Daisy meanwhile was pleasantly surprised that not only was The Black Dragon a handsome man, but was extremely intelligent and funny, making her laugh more than once as the evening passed quickly. Henry was in the middle of telling a story when he looked over and saw that Daisy had fallen asleep in the chair. He smiled at her curled up like a little girl sleeping peacefully. He pulled himself up from the floor and carefully curled his arms underneath her. Henry picked her up from the chair and carried her over to the bed, cradling her against him for a moment before gently lowering her to the mattress. He pulled the covers up over her and climbed in beside her. Daisy immediately snuggled closer to him, her head once again on his shoulder. Henry stroked a curl of hair away from her face as he looked down at her._

_"You are beautiful Daisy. Especially to me." Henry whispered as he gently brushed a kiss on her forehead. He looked up at the ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep, missing the small smile on Daisy's face as she slept beside him._

_Daisy had never thought that two days could pass as slowly as the last two had. Ever since they had been on the road from the last town they'd left, The Black Dragon seemed to revert back to his old ways treating Daisy to stony silence or sarcastic anger. Daisy blamed the weather which had confined them in the last town before their long trip to the canyon that The Black Dragon had spoken of earlier. The rains had been non-stop, causing them to be stranded in their room._

_Daisy sat in the large chair, reading one of the few books she had found to help pass the time. The Black Dragon sighed as he stared out the window at the torrent of rain pouring down outside. _

_"Damn, we could have been near the canyon already, if this rain would ever stop." He muttered. Daisy looked up from her book._

_"We're obviously stuck here for a while. Why don't you find something to keep you occupied until the storm lets up?" Daisy suggested. Henry turned from the window and walked over to her chair, pulling the book from her hands. Daisy's mouth went dry as The Black Dragon leaned down to her . When their noses were almost touching he spoke in a harsh whisper._

_"The only thing to occupy me in this room is you. So what can you do to keep me occupied?" He asked. Daisy's eyes widened as she leaned closer to him. Henry pulled away from her and looked at her with an expression that she couldn't understand._

_"I'll be back later." The Black Dragon said as he hurried from the room, slamming the door behind him. He stayed gone long past dinner, leaving Daisy to eat alone. After she had finished her meal, she changed into her nightclothes and went to bed, turning away from the door and facing the wall. As she laid there praying for sleep, she felt the first large tears leak from the corners of her eyes. Daisy sniffled as they fell harder._

_"It's not like he cares what I think." Daisy said aloud, "So why should I shed any tears for him?" Daisy lay alone in the dark silent room for a long time, looking at the wall and listening for any footsteps on the stairs. But The Black Dragon had stayed out long past midnight, hoping to exhaust himself to the point where he could go upstairs and try to sleep without thinking about...her._

_Daisy occupied his thoughts daily now. He was short tempered and rude to everyone, especially her. He tried spending as much time as he could away from their room hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation. Ever since the first night away from Slater Hills, Henry couldn't stop thinking about the things Daisy said. She had shown a vulnerable side to herself and it brought out the protective side of Henry. And it scared him. He wasn't a knight in shining armor, He was The Black Dragon! He'd kidnapped her from her family, and now here she was bringing feelings to the surface he'd forgotten he'd ever had. The only thing Henry had succeeded in doing was frustrating himself more by not seeing her because there was too much of her in his mind. Her voice, her smile, the feel of her skin next to his as they slept were driving him to the point of madness. He had intentionally stayed clear of Daisy after the scene in their room earlier. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to pick her up out of that chair and carry her over to the bed and put and end to his torture. Henry climbed the stairs and went down the hall, opening the door quietly. Daisy was apparently asleep, her back to him as he quickly changed into his nightclothes and gently climbed into the bed beside her. He turned over towards her wanting to put his arm around her. Instead he contented himself with watching the steady rise and fall of her back as he fell into a troubled sleep._

That had been yesterday. Today Daisy woke before The Black Dragon and headed down to the kitchen. She was stopped by the innkeeper, who told her breakfast would be late since his cook hadn't shown up. Daisy marched into the kitchen and took over, despite the innkeeper's protests. She found an apron and tied it around her waist, as she quickly found eggs and freshly baked bread. She worked quickly, slicing fruit and getting the food prepared. The innkeeper was pleasantly surprised to find breakfast ready on time, praising Daisy for her culinary skills. Daisy thanked him and went to eat, returning after everyone had their fill and cleaned up the kitchen and dining hall. The innkeeper told her there wouldn't be a lunch, since most everyone ate at the tavern then, but that he had just killed some chickens and would Daisy help prepare dinner? Daisy smiled nodded. She went out to the garden and after a long search found several different vegetables that would go with the roasted chickens. She was in the process of washing and slicing vegetables when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the doorway to find the innkeeper's son, an older woman, and The Black Dragon all standing there. The older woman bustled into the kitchen, taking over for Daisy. Daisy untied her apron and handed it to the older woman just as The Black Dragon spoke to her.

"Where have you been all day? In this kitchen working?" He asked. Daisy turned and looked at him calmly.

"Yes, I found that it was much preferable to your company and your surly mood." Daisy replied. The Black Dragon clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"You should have told me where the hell you were! I was worried and spent most of the morning looking for you, until this young man told me you were in here cooking." Henry said angrily. Daisy walked over to him until they were toe to toe.

"If you were worried, that is not my concern. I hope you will remember, sir that I did not ask to be brought here." Daisy said heatedly as she turned to the innkeeper's son. She drew her coin purse out of her skirt pocket and handed him a gold coin.

"Will you ask your father if he can send a tub up to my room and some very hot water please?" Daisy asked. The boy nodded and ran off as Daisy looked at Henry.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have had a very long day and I am going to take a bath." Daisy said, brushing past him and heading up the stairs. Henry stared after her, tempted to go after her and shake some sense into her. Finally he decided it was time. After dinner he would go to the tavern. He needed a strong drink and a woman to satisfy this burning lust in his veins. Yes, a bottle of whiskey and a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman was just what he needed tonight.

Daisy looked at the copper tub sitting in the room. She glanced over to the bed where the chemise and wrap that Wilhelmina had given her were laid out. She searched through her knapsack until her fingers closed over the bottle. She pulled out the bottle and walked back to the tub. Daisy pulled the stopper out of the bottle and held it to her nose. The scent was unlike any rose Daisy had ever smelled. It had a rich, oriental scent that washed over her and made her feel desirable. Amanda sure had picked the perfect scent, Daisy thought as she added a few drops of it to the steamy water. The scent rose quickly and enveloped the room in the heady fragrance. Daisy unbuttoned her gown and slipped out of her undergarments and into the water. She shivered as the hot water hit her skin. Daisy slowly lowered herself into the water until it was up to her neck. She relaxed into the tub and picked up the cake of soap and washcloth the innkeeper had sent up for her. As she washed, she thought about tonight. Tonight would be the night she would put everything Amanda and Wilhelmina had given her to the test. Daisy didn't know if she could pull it off and as hard as The Black Dragon was trying to avoid her, Daisy thought the best she could hope for was that he would only reject her. She lathered up her hair and rinsed herself off in the now tepid water. She dried herself off with the coarse towel she had found and stepped over to the bed.

Daisy had seen a chemise like this before, a soft cotton garment that hung off the shoulders and ended at the knee. What she hadn't seen before was this particular color. Daisy had heard Mama's friends talk about this color when Daisy had been little and one of her mother's friends wanted to make a gown that color for a ball at the palace.

Burgundy...the color of sin, Mama's friends had called it. Daisy didn't know what one had to do to get a chemise this color, but she picked up the thin cotton and slipped it on. It felt silky and soft on her skin as she pulled the transparent wrap over herself. Wilhelmina had been right, this garment left very little to the imagination. Daisy let out a small laugh of delight as she smoothed the fabric over her. She took the towel and her brush and sat down in front of the fire to brush her hair.

And wait...

The Black Dragon paused outside the door of their room. He came up here to tell Daisy he was going to the tavern, but he knew he needed to apologize for his behavior the past two days. He saw a dim light on underneath the door and figured Daisy had lit a lantern and was up reading. He opened the door as the alluring scent of Orange Rose drew him in. Daisy was sitting in front of the fire, brushing her hair. Henry closed the door behind him, clearing his throat as she turned and looked at him.

"Daisy...I..." He started to say. Daisy took a deep breath and stood up, her back to the fire. Henry stood rooted to the spot as he took in her clothing. The chemise did nothing to hide her curves, the color almost feeding Daisy with an inner glow. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in waves, as she took a step towards him.

"Betty." She whispered. Henry took a step towards her.

"What?" Henry said.

"My real name is Betty. Daisy is just a nickname my family gave me." She said, taking another step towards him.

"Betty is...very beautiful. But I like Daisy." Henry said, stepping closer.

"Thank you." Daisy said blushing, taking another step. Their steps met in the middle of the room, Henry's eyes never leaving hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he dimly realized that Daisy was trying to seduce him. The thought should have scared him, but Henry realized he wanted this. He only wondered how far she thought she could take this. Henry watched as Daisy slipped the sheer wrap off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She smelled deliciously of Orange Rose, and the scent drifting off of her was weaving him into a most aroused state. Daisy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his lips to hers. Henry closed his hands around her waist as her lips teased his. Her tongue worked against his lips, seeking entrance. Henry opened his lips against hers, her tongue gently pressing against his. Henry closed his eyes and enjoyed her pressed against him as her hands worked down his chest, working his tunic loose. Henry pulled away from her for only a moment, pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it to the floor before pulling her in for another kiss. Daisy pressed herself against him as her nails raked lightly over his chest. Henry groaned at her boldness, but he could feel her hands shaking. Henry stood still as her lips left his, slowly sliding down the column of his neck, nibbling and licking as she went. Henry let his head fall back slightly as her lips worked lower, kissing the warm skin of his chest. Her hands worked lower to his stomach. As she found the waistband of his pants, Henry groaned and covered her hands with his.

"Daisy...Betty... I can't...we can't..." Henry said. Daisy stopped and looked up at him.

"Henry..." Daisy started. Henry took her hands in his.

"Daisy, you're a virgin. I cannot take away what rightfully belongs to your future husband. That is a gift you can only give away once, and it should be to the one you give yourself to in marriage." Henry said. Daisy pulled away from him and sat down on the bed.

"I'm never going to get married." Daisy said, "I've told my father that I would only marry for love and nothing less. I cannot find the love that I want, not like Hilda did." Daisy finished as Henry sat down next to her.

"Daisy...Betty...you will find love someday. The kind of love that you want, not what your father or anyone else wants for you. I cannot ruin you for your husband. I promised that I would protect you, not take advantage of you." Henry said. Daisy turned and pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him backwards on the bed. She was more scared then she'd ever been in her life, but she was too close to stop now.

"Then I'll just have to convince you myself." Daisy said as she pressed her body on top of his, kissing him hard on the lips. She pushed him back against the pillow as her hands roamed over him. Desire flared through him as her tongue merged with his, her hands stroking over his stomach once again. Daisy broke off the kiss and pinned him to the bed with her body as her mouth worked a scorching trail over his chest and down to his stomach. Her tongue darted in his navel and Henry almost jumped off the bed. Physically he knew he was stronger than her and could have easily pulled her off him, but the emotional power she had over him at this moment weakened him so that all he could do was lay there powerless, as she aroused him more and more. Daisy had been assured by Amanda and Wilhelmina that what she was doing would work on any man, but as Daisy's fingers curled underneath the waistband of his pants, she was unsure and hesitant. But she tugged at his pants, pulling them off his hips as she sat up and tugged them down. Daisy looked at his erection and almost gasped aloud. Daisy bit her lip nervously, then closed one hand gently around him. Henry groaned as she began to stroke him, her hesitancy testing his self-control. Daisy tightened her hand more as Henry could feel the pressure of release building. Henry reached down and gently stopped her.

Before Daisy could say anything, Henry pulled her against him and gently rolled her underneath him. He slid the straps of the chemise off her shoulders as Daisy worked at the buttons. She undid the last one as he pulled the garment off, Daisy wriggling out of the garment and tossing it aside. Henry laid against his side for a moment, looking at her naked body in awe.

"Daisy...you are incredible...so beautiful." Henry said as he moved on top of her. Daisy blushed as Henry's lips covered hers. Daisy spread her hands out across his back as Henry's hand stroked over her breast. She sighed against him as his thumb brushed over her nipple, her flesh hardening under his hand. Henry's hand moved lower, gently caressing her stomach. Daisy moaned as his hand found her center. As he parted her with his fingers, Daisy clenched her fingers against his back. Henry stroked her lightly, her responsiveness firing his blood. As she rubbed against him, she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. Daisy felt boneless, her entire body feeling sensitive and highly charged at the same time.

Henry gave his fingers more pressure, hearing Daisy's quivery breaths coming faster. As she arched against him, he withdrew gently, hearing Daisy's cry of regret. Henry positioned himself on top of her, guiding his erection to her entrance. Henry looked down at Daisy, watching her struggle with her first impending release.

"Daisy...I don't want to stop. Not now...but I need to be sure. Are you very sure you want to do this?" Henry whispered.

"Yes...please...show me..." Daisy pleaded as she ground her hips against his. Henry groaned and gently pushed forward. He guided himself into her until he felt her resistance.

"Daisy...love...this is going to hurt. The first time for a woman usually does." Henry whispered as Daisy looked at him. She nodded at him and Henry pushed himself forward. He felt her resist for a moment, then give as he guided himself all the way in. He looked down at Daisy. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was biting her lip. Henry kissed her, murmuring soothing words to her. He knew he'd hurt her and went to withdraw, only to have Daisy tighten her legs around him.

"No...please." Daisy said. Henry thrust against her, the second thrust less painful for Daisy. Henry took her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he withdrew and thrust again. Daisy felt the pleasure overlapping the pain as her body accommodated him. Henry started a slow tempo, giving Daisy time to accept him. As her eyes opened and she looked up at him, Henry could see the first time the pain turned to pleasure as she pulled his lips down to hers. Henry tried to go slow, make this first time something Daisy would never forget, but his body was slowly betraying him, begging for release. Henry slipped his hand between them, finding her center. He glided his fingers over her moist skin as he willed his body to slow down.

Daisy's heart hammered in her ears as Henry stroked her, her body shivering at the sparks racing through her blood. She felt her body hurtling towards something...something out of reach. Daisy moved her hips against his, driving herself towards the unknown she was reaching for. Henry groaned her name as he sped up his tempo, his thrusts no longer painful but driving her body towards the heavens. Daisy moaned against him as she felt heavy, then light, as sensation washed over her. As his fingers glided against her, Daisy felt a storm break over her; her hands clawed at Henry's back as she felt her world explode into a million sparkles. She cried out his name as her release shattered inside her. Henry felt her tighten against him and knew he was out of time. As her muscles contracted around him, he felt himself climax, his release wrenching her name from his lips like a prayer. He thrust inside of her one final time as his exquisite torture finally came to an end. He rolled off her gently and went to find the washcloth and towel. He cleaned himself quickly and went over to help Daisy. She lay spent on the bed as he knelt between her legs, cleaning off their coupling and the small amount of blood there. When he was finished he put the towel and washcloth on the table and returned to the bed, covering them both up with a blanket. Daisy snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon he could hear her soft, even breathing that told him she was fast asleep. Henry lay there in the darkness for a long time, thinking.

He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind. She was everything he'd ever wanted and everything he'd run away from so far...

What was he going to do??

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Once again thanks to all reviews. My I-C friends rock as usual!!

Possible M rating for this chapter, not sure yet though.

Daisy stood at the window, staring out at the early morning sky. She smiled to herself as she watched the stars glinting far away in the sky as she thought about last evening. The foreign tenderness that her body was feeling was a testament to what happened, lest Daisy thought she had dreamed her night with Henry.

Henry…..The Black Dragon…..her lover……

Daisy hadn't lied when she had told him that she'd never been in love, but she was fairly certain she was now. Henry, the real Henry was everything she wanted in a man. Caring, funny and intelligent, Daisy felt closer to him in the few short days they had been traveling than any other man her father had tried to match her with. Daisy had been awakened in the middle of the night as Henry tenderly explored her body. His ardent touch and whispered words of endearment touched her heart and awoke her desire for him. She had wrapped herself around him and let him take her to that place, where they were alone in the world with no treasure to search for and no worries beyond each other. Daisy sighed as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, Henry's lips grazing her neck.

"What are you doing up so early, love?" Henry whispered. Daisy closed her eyes at the endearment.

"Just sitting up waiting to watch the beautiful sunrise." Daisy said. Henry turned her around to him, cradling her face in his hands.

"There is something much more beautiful right here that I would much rather look at than the sunrise." Henry said as he brought his lips down to hers. Daisy put her arms around him as he lifted her off her feet. She let herself be carried back to the bed as she gave herself once more to Henry.

Only a few short hours later Henry and Daisy finally rode out of town, making their way through the forest to the mouth of Lyra Canyon where Henry's father's treasure lay waiting. Henry figured they could reach the canyon by nightfall if they kept a fast pace. Henry turned and motioned towards Daisy.

"Do you feel well enough to ride the whole day?" Henry asked. Daisy smiled and nodded. Henry winked at her.

Well then let's head off. If we can ride the whole day, we should make it to the canyon by nightfall." Henry said, turning and urging his horse on. Daisy dug her heels into her horse's flanks and followed behind him.

Prince Daniel and his party rode into Slater Hills in the early afternoon. Daniel wasn't expecting a warm welcome, since Wilhemina and his mother had once been friends but had a falling out some years back. So he was a little surprised when Wilhelmina herself came out of her inn to meet his search party.

"Prince Daniel, how good to see you." Wilhelmina said, "And how is your dear mother?" Daniel looked at her warily as Hilda and the soldiers dismounted.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel said. 'You can stop with the niceties; we need a couple of rooms for the evening and some information if you have it." Daniel finished.

"Of course." Wilhelmina said as she called for Amanda. The young blonde hurried outside, falling to a curtsey as she saw Prince Daniel.

"Amanda, the Prince and his group are going to be staying with us for the night. Make sure the four best rooms we have are ready." Wilhelmina said as Amanda nodded quickly. Wilhelmina eyed Hilda as they walked into the inn.

"Will you and…..she…..need one room?" Wilhelmina asked. Daniel glared at Wilhelmina before Hilda could say anything.

" Lady Hilda is a widow. She is traveling under my protection as we are looking for someone. That is the information I'm requesting from you, if you have seen her." Daniel said.

"Who is it that you are looking for?" Wilhelmina said, already knowing the answer.

"Lady Daisy Suarez. She is Hilda's sister and was taken against her will by The Black Dragon." Daniel said. Wilhelmina controlled the shock on her face as she thought for a moment.

"Well yes, I've seen her. She was here for a few days, working here for me. Apparently she had gotten away from The Black Dragon for a while and managed to find her way here." Wilhelmina said.

"What do you mean she got away from him for a while?" Hilda asked.

"He showed up here a few days later. Paid me in gold to get her. She was a big help to me in my garden." Wilhelmina said as Hilda tried to make a grab for her. Daniel grabbed Hilda as Wilhelmina stepped back.

"It will be worth more gold to you and not time in the palace jail to tell us where he took her." Daniel said.

"They left a few days ago." Wilhelmina said, "That's all I can tell you." Daniel sighed as Hilda hurried away from them, heading into the inn. Wilhelmina turned and headed to the tavern as Amanda came running towards him.

"Prince Daniel….I have something for you." Amanda said, pulling out Daisy's letter. Daniel thanked her as she walked back into the inn. Making sure Hilda was inside; Daniel opened the letter and began to read.

_Daniel,_

_I am away from The Black Dragon now, but I don't know for how long. If you get this letter, it means that he has found me and I am most assuredly with him. He has not mistreated me thus far and I continue to believe that he won't. If you continue to look for me, all I can tell you is that we are looking for the treasure that I am sure this key opens. Be careful._

_Daisy_

Daniel folded the letter and put it in his pants pocket. He walked into the inn and headed upstairs to share the news with Hilda. Hilda read the letter once, then read it again more slowly.

"Well at least we know Daisy is all right. But we were so close and just missed her by a few days!" Hilda said. Daniel nodded.

"But she's still leaving us clues, so hopefully we can find her soon." Daniel said, "How about some dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry after all our traveling today." Daniel said as he took her hand. Hilda smiled at him as she put her hand in his and they went towards the dining hall.

Daisy sat near Henry at the campsite they had found for the night. It was in a small clearing in the forest near where Lyra Canyon was. Henry estimated a few hours' ride in the morning and they would be there. Daisy had gotten a small fire grown into a cheery one as Henry searched the woods for game. He had killed a couple of rabbits and roasted them as Daisy got some bread and cheese out of one of their knapsacks. They ate their fill, and then as Henry went to set out their beds for the night, Daisy collected their plates and utensils and announced she would head to the small creek near the camp to wash them. Henry watched her walk towards the creek as he smiled softly to her retreating back.

Daisy found the creek with no trouble, hearing the soft bubble of the water lapping over the small rocks there. She quickly washed their few dishes, and then looked down at the dark water. Sitting down on the bank, Daisy stripped off her shoes and stockings and dipped her feet into the water. She gasped as the icy water flowed over her feet and ankles. Daisy sighed as the water felt refreshing against her skin, now sticky from the hot afternoon sun. As she reached down to cup some of the water in her hands, she heard an amused voice behind her.

"You're going to fall in if you aren't careful." Henry said. Daisy ignored him as she managed to cup some of the water in her hand. Henry sat down next to her, watching as she uncapped her hand over the back of her neck letting the water run down underneath her blouse. Daisy rubbed her hand over the back of her neck and sighed as Henry watched.

"Oooh…that feels good." Daisy said as Henry moved closer. Daisy looked over at Henry intending to offer him some water. She saw the flare of desire in his eyes before he covered her body with his as he kissed her, pressing her body into the soft grass. His mouth was relentless against hers, as she felt his fingers unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off her shoulders. Henry sat up and quickly shed his tunic as he claimed her lips again, hands working at the material of her skirt. Daisy kissed him back fervently, her hands trying to work his pants down. Henry groaned aloud as her hands brushed over his erection. As he worked her skirt loose and tugged it down her hips, Daisy gave a cry of alarm.

"Henry….we're in the middle of the woods." Daisy said. Henry's only response was to tug her skirt down her hips and pull the material out from under her. He quickly shed his pants, noticing the full body blush Daisy had. Henry gently lay on top of her, kissing every inch of exposed skin until Daisy was breathless and clawing at him with need. Henry smiled down at her, loving the wanton look on her face.

"Here? Now?" Daisy asked.

"Here. Now." Henry replied. Soon there were no more words needed, just the sighs and moans of two people joining their hearts together in the dark quiet of a bedchamber that Mother Nature had provided for them.

TBC……………………………….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: To anyone who's been patiently waiting, I had to retrieve my muse. Apparently, she thought that when the show went on hiatus for the summer that meant that she was on vacation too. I had to nicely show her that NO, she was not on vacation and would be needed through the summer. So she's back, but under protest I think. So thanks to anyone who's been patiently waiting for an update!!

Daisy and Henry woke the next morning and set out for the canyon after quickly dressing and breaking camp. As they rode towards the canyon, Henry found himself distracted by thoughts of Daisy. More and more often his thoughts were alternately frightening and exciting at the same time. Henry had told Daisy before that he was not a man to settle down, but now he was scared that the idea was taking hold of him and holding more appeal each day they spent together. The exciting part for him was the feelings of love he now had for Daisy. Often now he wondered what it would be like to share his life with Daisy. Henry found himself wanting to be with Daisy forever, married to her waking up to her each morning and falling asleep next to her at night. And he thought about children; dark-haired, dark-eyed children for he and Daisy to love together and raise.

Children…..Henry never had imagined there would ever come a time when he would even want children, not to mention loving a woman enough to want to make a life that included children. But Daisy had changed everything. In the short time they had spent together, Daisy had gotten him to open up to her, sharing his thoughts and dreams with her. Henry had told her more about himself in the time they'd been together than he'd ever told anyone in his life. He felt closer to Daisy now than anyone else on earth, except for his mother when she had been alive.

Daisy on the other hand was trying to figure out how to explain everything that had happened to her family. Rosa and Hilda would be surprised she knew, but the real repercussions of her actions would come directly from Papi. Ignacio would be furious Daisy knew. Once she told him of her innocence being forever gone, she knew her father would try to marry her quickly and quietly to avoid her total ruin in his eyes. Ignacio would have a difficult time dealing with the fact that she was in love with The Black Dragon, the man who had kidnapped her from the family. Daisy shook her head slightly and blocked the impending conversation from her mind as the canyon came into view. Daisy stared up at the smooth, weathered walls as she gratefully saw the shade the canyon walls provided them from the hot sun. They slowed the horses to a walk as they approached a cottage nestled in the vast shade. A woman about Daisy's mother's age walked out of the cottage as they approached.

"Hello." Daisy called out in greeting as she pulled her horse to a stop.

"Hello and where are you travelers headed?" The woman asked.

"Into Lyra Canyon." Henry replied through the visor of his helmet.

"There's nothing in there but a maze of tunnels." The woman replied. Henry looked down at her as he pulled off his helmet.

"Could we trouble you for some water to drink?" Henry asked as Daisy sat silently. The woman's eyes widened and her hand went to her heart as she stared up at him.

"Alexander?" The woman said. Henry looked down at her, puzzled.

"Alexander was my father's name. But how did you……" Henry started as the woman turned and walked quickly towards the cottage. Henry dismounted and followed as Daisy quickly grabbed both horses' reins and tied them up. Daisy walked into the cottage just as the woman came back into the sitting room, carrying a letter and a box.

"My name is Catherine. Catherine Stuart. I've been keeping this for you for years young Henry if you ever chanced by here." Catherine said. Henry took the items from her and looked down at them.

"Henry," Catherine began softly as she sat down, indicating the chairs opposite her. Daisy and Henry sat as she looked at Henry.

"Your father didn't die before you were born. True, he did hide his treasure in Lyra Canyon and did happen upon a band of marauders, but they didn't kill him. They stabbed him and left him on the road to die. I happened to be out that evening and found Alexander near death. My nephew was with me and assisted me in getting him back here. I nursed him back to health, but unfortunately it was after word had gotten back to your mother about his death." Catherine said.

"But why didn't he ever send word once he was better?" Henry said.

"He was afraid, afraid for you and your mother. He thought if they found out he wasn't dead if he tried to get back home to you, the marauders would use you and your mother to find out where the treasure was. He knew once they had the information, you, your mother and he would have been slaughtered." Catherine said softly, "But he kept track of you while he stayed here. He got in touch with Countess Christina and had her keep him updated on you and your mother until you were almost three."

"What happened then?" Henry asked. Catherine looked at him sadly.

"Henry, your father was a wonderful man. Very handsome and intelligent, but quiet and soft spoken usually. He attracted a woman from an old tavern down by the dock on the other side of the canyon. She became….a little obsessed over him. Alexander made it clear that he was married, but she didn't seem to care. She saw her chance when he came back from sea with the treasure. She filled him full of ale and seduced him. Alexander was still full of guilt while he was recovering here. He told me the whole story. As the weeks went by and he made preparations to travel back to Kentmore, she found him one evening and announced she was with child. Alexander was heartsick and angry. He told her that he was going back to his wife and child and cursed her for getting him inebriated and taking advantage of him. But it was too late for him. She had already found out where the treasure had been hidden and she was the one who sent the marauders after him. They almost succeeded in killing him then." Catherine said.

"So what happened to him?" Henry asked, dreading the answer.

"He wanted to celebrate your birthday even though he couldn't be with you. So me and my nephew cooked up a special birthday meal and were in the middle of the party when the marauders came back. They ransacked the place, the woman telling them there was another map where the treasure's spot was marked. My nephew and Alexander fought most of them off, but their leader clubbed them both. My nephew died that night. Your father passed away three days later." Catherine said her eyes full of tears. Henry took a shuddering breath as Daisy wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Catherine said, "But even though you never got to meet him, he carried a great love for you and your mother." Henry nodded and looked down at the items in his hands.

"I'll look at these later….it's too hard right now." He said.

"There are two pages there. One is a letter he wrote to you that night. The other one is the map. It will guide you inside the canyon to the spot where his treasure is buried." Catherine said. She stood as Henry thanked her. She went to the kitchen and returned with two torches.

"These have been soaked in pine pitch. They should last long enough for you to find the treasure." Catherine said, handing the torches to Daisy.

"Catherine….Thank you…..for everything." Henry said smiling faintly.

"Good luck Henry, I hope you find what you're looking for." Catherine said, smiling at him and indicating Daisy subtly with a nod of her head. Henry smiled back at her as they left the cottage. Henry packed the torches into one of his saddlebags as Daisy pulled herself up on to her horse. Henry mounted up as well and turned to look at her.

"Let's go." Henry said as they rode down the trail to the mouth of the canyon.

Daniel stood talking to the innkeeper and his son. Both assured him that yes, Daisy and The Black Dragon had been in town only a few days before. The innkeeper's son had overheard that The Black Dragon was heading to Lyra Canyon with Daisy. Daniel nodded, relieved, as he handed the innkeeper a few gold coins. Hilda was inside the inn having tea with some of the ladies in town while Daniel asked around for information. He excused himself from the innkeeper and headed inside. He found Hilda inside with a few other ladies, in the middle of the attention that she was getting telling the other women about life in Modera. As she finished a particularly interesting (to the women anyway) about a ball at the palace, she caught Daniel's eye. He motioned for her to follow him outside. Hilda excused herself as the ladies chatted about the exciting stories she told. Hilda followed Daniel outside.

"What did you hear? Was Daisy here? Is she all right?" Hilda asked quickly. Daniel held up a hand.

"Yes, she was here. They left a couple of days ago and Daisy is still with The Black Dragon. The innkeeper and his son said she was fine. She actually looked in good spirits from what they told me." Daniel said.

"Good spirits?! She's been kidnapped, how can she be in good spirits?" Hilda said angrily. Daniel took her hands in his.

"Hilda, the important thing is that she's all right. Now the innkeeper said they are heading to a place called Lyra Canyon. It is about a day or two's ride from here. I think I can catch up to them." Daniel said. Hilda narrowed her eyes at him.

"YOU think you can catch up to him? I thought we were going together!" Hilda said, "I want to help find my sister, I need to make sure she's not hurt….." Daniel stopped her.

"Hilda, I know that you do. But I want you to be safe. I want you to stay here with the other women here in town. I will find Daisy and bring her back safely I promise." Daniel said. Hilda raised herself to her full height and tried to look as menacing as she could.

"You listen to me Daniel Meade, I don't care if you are Prince of Modera or not, you cannot order me around like some servant. How dare you presume that I would just sit by like some obedient female while you…..?" Hilda ranted as Daniel pulled her close, closing his lips over hers. Hilda had time only to register that Daniel was kissing her in broad daylight in front of the whole town before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt the electric sparks of desire she thought had gone with Santos as his tongue danced against hers. She melted against him and sighed against his lips as Daniel lingered for a moment longer. He regretfully pulled back from her as she looked up at him with heavy lids.

"I do not think you are just an obedient female and I wouldn't want you to be that way. I…..care for you exactly as you are. I just want you to stay safely here and trust me that I will bring you back your sister safely." Daniel said. Hilda nodded up at him.

"Promise me you'll be careful. I….care a great deal about you as well and want you to come back in one piece." Hilda said. Daniel nodded at her as they broke apart and Hilda headed back into the inn. Daniel motioned for the innkeeper as he pulled a large pouch from his pocket. He handed it to the innkeeper and watched as his eyes widened as he took in the heavy sack of gold.

"Give her whatever she wants and make her comfortable while she is here. My guards will be staying with her. Take care of them and there will be a sizeable compensation when I get back." Daniel said. The innkeeper nodded quickly as he called for his son. Daniel saddled his horse and went into the inn to fill his saddlebags. When the supplies were ready Daniel went out to his horse. Daniel mounted the horse and turned in the saddle as Hilda stood in the doorway of the inn, her hand raised in farewell. Daniel waved back and quickly rode out of the town. He rode fast down the trail heading into the forest. He didn't tell Hilda about what the innkeeper said about Daisy and The Black Dragon, how friendly and…..almost intimate they looked together.

Daniel had a very bad feeling as he headed into the forest. Something had happened with Daisy and The Black Dragon. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a suspicion that whatever it was would change everyone and everything.

Forever……

TBC……………………………….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story. I love and appreciate everybody's comments so far. To my wonderful group of cheerleaders and motivators at I-C, you continue to rock the summer!!

A/N 2: Ok, I did a little research: Diamonds have been mined for only a few hundred years, but have been around for thousands, so Henry's father likely has uncut diamonds.

Daisy walked in silence behind Henry in the narrow canyon tunnel. Ever since they left Catherine's and entered the canyon Daisy sensed something more was on Henry's mind other than the treasure. She knew everything Catherine had told him about his father was weighing heavily on his mind. Daisy's heart ached, not only for Henry but for the fact that their time together was drawing to a close. Henry would find his treasure and then take her back to Modera. Daisy sighed quietly as tears spilled from her eyes. She wiped at her eyes as Henry turned around to look at her.

"Daisy, love what's wrong?" Henry asked, brushing the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm only a little sad that our adventure is ending soon. You'll find your treasure today and then you will be rid of me." Daisy said, trying to laugh. Henry opened his mouth in surprise.

"Daisy….." Daisy pulled back as Henry let his hands drop. He turned back around and continued down the tunnel. After about thirty minutes the inky blackness of the tunnel ahead of them opened. They could see the walls of the tunnel expanding outward as the tunnel ended in a rounded rock wall. Henry paused, holding his torch aloft as he studied the map Catherine had provided.

"This must be the place." Henry said, "The map area looks almost the same." Daisy nodded and grabbed a shovel from on of the saddlebags. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and dug into the ground. She shoved the heel of her foot against the shovel, digging out a large hunk of earth. Henry took the other shovel from the saddlebag and watched Daisy for a moment. He loved the little furrow between her brows and the way her face molded into a mask of concentration as she tossed the earth aside. The two of them worked diligently for more than an hour. At some point Henry had taken off his shirt as he worked further into the hole they were creating. His removal of that particular item of clothing had slowed Daisy's progress, her hand clutching at the shovel handle as she watched the muscles of his back moving smoothly under his tanned skin. Henry was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and to Daisy nothing in that moment looked more attractive. She licked her dry lips and focused back on the task at hand. After another ten minutes Daisy heard Henry's shovel hit against something solid. Henry dug around the sport with the flat end of the shovel. After a few minutes more he pried the chest out of the ground and heaved it out of the hole and up next to Daisy. Henry pulled himself out of the hole and put on his tunic as Daisy pulled the key from her skirt pocket. She held the chain out to Henry and their fingertips brushed as he took it from her. Daisy looked over at him as he took a deep breath and inserted the key into the lock. It faltered for a moment, and then turned slowly to the right. After a half turn Henry heard the click of the lock opening. Henry held his breath as he opened the lid.

Daisy gasped as her eyes fell on the glittering jewels filling both her eyes and the chest. Emeralds, rubies, pearls; Daisy had trouble looking at them all. She picked up a large square-cut amethyst and turned it over in her hands as Henry pulled out a large velvet pouch. He pulled open the top of the pouch and tipped it into his palm. Two large, almost clear stones rolled out into his hand. Henry held them up to the torchlight, the stones refracting a prism of light in front of them.

"Diamonds?" Daisy whispered. Henry nodded, "These belonged to the Duke of Kentmore years ago. I don't understand why my father would have had these; I'd heard that the old Duke had died years ago?" Daisy looked back down into the chest. She carefully moved the large stones and strands of pearls as she dug deeper into the chest. Daisy lightly touched Henry's arm as she showed him what else she had found.

Underneath the many jewels, Daisy found gold. Stacks of gold coins and bars lay beneath the gemstones, along with a parchment with a seal neither of them had ever seen. Henry took the parchment and folded it carefully into his tunic. Daisy reached down to put back the amethyst as she saw Henry getting ready to close the lid. Henry put his hand on her wrist to stop her.

"You keep that; make something pretty out of it for yourself." Henry said softly. Daisy shook her head.

"It's much too valuable; I couldn't possibly take it from you. It's part of your treasure that your father left you." Daisy said, trying to push the stone back into his hand. Henry's fingers closed around hers, trapping the stone there.

"Daisy, it is my treasure now and I want you to have that. Consider it a reward for helping me and putting up with me all this time." Henry said. He looked down at their hands, then up at Daisy. He pulled her closer with their hands still joined as his lips met hers softly. Daisy sighed sweetly as he kissed her tenderly. After a moment, she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I am glad you found what you were looking for." Daisy said as she smiled and headed back down the canyon tunnel. Henry stood and picked up the chest and followed her out, wondering if indeed he had.

Hours later, Henry and Daisy had finished off the roasted chicken and apples that Catherine had shared with them. Daisy had found a small stream near the canyon, and after she had washed their few dishes, decided to go there and bathe. She washed herself as best as she could with the small cake of soap she had and then worked on her hair. She scrubbed her scalp until she felt her hair squeak, then rinsed herself and quickly got out of the water. She changed into her nightgown and headed back towards the fire that Henry had made. She rummaged through her backpack for her ivory comb as Henry told her he was going down to clean himself up. Daisy sat near the fire as she combed out her long hair. She knew this would be their last night together. Daisy stared at the flames as she absently ran the comb through her hair, letting the strands flow down her back. As she heard Henry coming back, she knew what she wanted. She watched him walk back to the fire bare-chested and head for his saddlebag. As he put his cleaning items away and looked for a clean tunic, Henry heard Daisy's voice behind him.

"So, this is our last night together?" Daisy asked. Henry swallowed down a lump in his throat as he answered.

"Yes, I suppose it is. We'll need to make an early start so we can cover plenty of ground to get you back to……." Henry said as he turned towards her, tunic in hand. As soon as he turned towards her, Daisy slowly unbuttoned her nightgown and let it fall, pooling at her feet. Henry thought at that moment if his worst enemy were to chance upon him with a sword, Henry would be a dead man because he was unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful woman standing naked in front of him. He was dimly aware of the tunic falling from his hands as he slowly walked over to her. Daisy….his Daisy was truly breathtaking. The lines and planes of her body were perfect; her skin was flawless and she was his…..tonight. He picked her up and carried her away from the fire slightly to the bedroll he had spread out for them. Nothing was said as he gently laid her down and covered her body with his. Henry wanted this to be special, to show Daisy with his actions how much he loved her. Their lovemaking was slow and tender; Henry held himself back, wanting to experience all that was Daisy….her soft touches, her lips moving expertly against him. He took everything she offered and gave her everything of him in return. When Daisy climaxed and cried out her love for him, Henry's vision blurred for a moment, wanting to claim her promise to his heart forever. As her tremors subsided Henry found his, crying out her name and the same promise to her that he knew neither of them would be able to keep to one another.

Henry woke early the next morning, just as the sky was beginning to lighten in the east. He left Daisy sleeping peacefully in the bedroll and packed up his horse. He dressed in his black armor and rode from the campsite quietly up to the top of the canyon. He could see Daisy still sleeping as he looked out over the landscape. As he watched the sun rising slowly in the horizon, he took the parchment, the rosewood box Catherine had given him, and his father's letter out of his saddlebag. He opened the letter from his father first.

_My Dear Henry,_

_I am writing this to you on your third birthday. No doubt it will come to you as some surprise that your father is indeed still alive. I am writing this now because I feel now that my time is short for this earth and there are things that I want to tell you….that I need to tell you in the event this letter finds you when you are a man and I am gone. _

_First of all, I want to tell you how much I love you and your mother. Countess Christina is very forthcoming with her letters about how well you both are and what a fine young boy you are. Let me say how proud I am of you. You are a credit to both your mother and me. Henry, take good care of your mother for me. She is my angel, my true and devoted love. Secondly, there is a treasure which you will have heard about since I was left for dead. There is a map, a real map, to where it lies. This is your inheritance, your legacy. You see Henry; the Duke of Kentmore is your father. I was given the title and a parcel of land in Modera by King Bradford and Queen Claire. Bradford and I were friends growing up and I once saved his life in battle when we were younger. There is a castle outside of Modera that belongs to the Grubsticks. There is a parchment inside the treasure that was signed by King Bradford. It has the Duke of Kentmore's crest and seal on it. Take that and show King Bradford or Queen Claire. That will prove you are the authentic heir and bestow the Dukedom upon you. _

_Lastly, the treasure itself. It was meant as a present for your mother to pass down to our children. If this letter finds you and I have passed on, find the treasure and show your mother. This is all I have to bequeath you for your family. My dear son, I hope that you will someday find a love as wonderful as the love your mother and I had. I miss her deeply as I do you. I gave your mother a pair of lovebirds before I went out to sea. They are beautiful birds and wonderful companions, but nothing takes the place of wanting to see her beautiful smile one more time and to see my cherished son, the product of a love that continues to this very day. I love you and your mother now and forever._

_Alexander, Duke of Kentmore_

Henry wiped his eyes as he looked at the signature one more time before carefully folding the letter back. He opened the parchment to find that is was a decree from King Bradford of Modera, indicating everything his father had written. His father had been Duke of Kentmore and the castle and all the land surrounding it belonged to the Grubstick family. This letter would make Henry the second Duke of Kentmore. He folded the parchment and placed it with his father's letter. He opened the rosewood box and stared down. It was a beautiful diamond solitaire encased in gold filigree. The diamond was surrounded by tiny blue sapphires encased in small gold stars. Henry was stunned by the incredible beauty and craftsmanship of the ring. As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, Henry saw a lone rider heading towards the canyon. He lowered his visor as the rider closed in swiftly. The rider headed straight for him, stopping only when his horse stood in front of Henry's.

"Where is she?" Daniel demanded. Henry nodded down towards the bottom of the canyon. Daniel looked down there, his expression hard.

"If you have done anything to her….." Daniel started.

"Prince Daniel I have kept my word to you. The lady has been unharmed while she has been with me." Henry said coldly.

"I hope so, for your sake." Daniel said, "I may not be a killer like you, but if Daisy's been hurt I promise you will answer for it." Daniel finished as he turned his horse. As he started to ride down to the campsite, Henry's voice stopped him.

"Take care of her." Henry said, "She is truly one of a kind." Daniel turned around and looked at Henry intently.

"She has that effect on people." Daniel said as he rode down the trail to the campsite.

Daisy stirred as she heard horses' hooves approaching the camp. She sat up and blinked back sleep as Daniel's horse approached. She awoke completely as she realized she was alone down at the campsite. Daniel drew the horse to a stop and dismounted, walking quickly over to her.

"Daisy, Thank God I found you!" Daniel exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Daniel." Daisy said, realizing she wasn't wearing anything under the thin blanket; she pulled the blanket up to her chin as Daniel looked at her curiously.

"Hilda is with us, I left her back at the last town before the forest. She's worried sick about you as is the rest of your family. Did The Black Dragon harm you; did he do anything to you?" Daniel asked. Nothing but make me fall in love with him, Daisy thought. To Daniel she said;

"No Daniel, he treated me very well the whole time." Daniel looked at her as if he didn't quite believe her, but he turned around so Daisy could get dressed. After she dressed and helped Daniel put out the fire, he helped her onto her horse. As they rode out of the canyon and up the trail, Daisy looked and saw Henry off in the distance, almost concealed by a dense growth of trees near the other side of the forest. She raised her hand and waved as she saw him back his horse deeper into the forest. She slowly lowered her hand as tears swam in her eyes.

Henry watched as Daisy rode off behind Daniel, heading back past Catherine's house and towards the town. He wanted to raise his hand to her when she waved to him, but Henry didn't want to attract Daniel's attention, so he backed his horse into the forest. He knew his voice wouldn't carry that far over to her, but he still spoke into the silence of the forest to her.

"I love you Betty Suarez…..my Daisy."

TBC……………….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

A/N: I'm using lovebirds in this chapter. Even though lovebirds weren't classified in their genus until 1836, I'm taking a little creative license here with my story. So hopefully everyone will like it, but if not no hard feelings. Now on with the story!!

A/N 2: A BIG thank you to Teri over at I-C for helping me with the name of Henry's castle!! Let's see if anyone else gets it!!

3 Months Later

Daisy sat at the dining table with the rest of her family and listened to the conversation floating around her. The past three months had passed in a blur for her. After Daniel had gotten her back to town, Hilda had been waiting to grab her in a tight hug. Once her sister had checked her over to her satisfaction, she questioned her all evening about The Black Dragon. Daisy answered most of her questions truthfully, omitting nothing but her and Henry's private moments. Hilda accepted Daisy's explanation on the surface, but even she could see that something had changed in Daisy.

When Daisy had arrived back home, it seemed that everyone wanted to make sure she was alive and well. Queen Claire stopped by and checked on her, as well as Countess Christina, who seemed to want to take some blame for what had happened to Daisy. Ignacio and Rosa were quick to assure her that she was not responsible and that Daisy was indeed safe again. That is, until Hilda caught her crying night after night when everyone else in the household was asleep. It took three nights of Hilda sitting up beside Daisy patiently waiting for her to tell Hilda what was wrong before Daisy blurted out everything she had previously omitted to Hilda. She told her about Henry, not The Black Dragon but the man behind the armor. She confessed to Hilda about her lack of innocence now and swore her to secrecy. But as days passed, Daisy realized that even though Hilda wouldn't betray her secret her Mami was not easily fooled. Rosa called for Daisy in her sitting room a few weeks after she had arrived back home. She had watched her youngest daughter since returning home seeming happy to be back with her family and yet unhappy. She recognized the same look in Daisy's eyes as she had with Hilda when she'd met Santos. Her baby was in love; and from the looks of things, somehow Rosa knew The Black Dragon was not as bad of a man as people had made him out to be. So Rosa sat down Daisy and simply asked her. Daisy had looked at her mother in shock before bursting into tears and spilling out the whole story. Rosa listened patiently as Daisy told her what had happened between her and Henry. Rosa was surprised to learn that Daisy had given up her innocence, but she listened to her daughter's story calmly. When Daisy had finished Rosa took her in her arms and hugged her for a long time. After Daisy had finished crying, Rosa looked at her seriously.

"Mija, I know this is very difficult for you, but we must tell your father. He will be upset, but he needs to know that you are a woman and not a little girl afraid to tell him something you think might displease him." Rosa had said. Daisy had nodded and Rosa promised to go with her and talk to her father.

Needless to say, there wasn't much talking on Ignacio's part. When Daisy told him, he was at first upset thinking that The Black Dragon had taken his daughter's innocence. When Daisy explained that he had not forced her to do anything and that she went to him willingly, Ignacio had exploded. He forbid Daisy to go anywhere in town without her sister or mother to escort her. He threatened bodily harm to The Black Dragon should he ever see him again. He had raged in the privacy of their sitting room how was Daisy expected to marry now that her innocence was gone. Rosa calmed him even as Daisy sat rigidly in her mother's favorite chair and listened while her mother reminded him of the maiden's dance that took place at Meade Castle every year. The maiden's dance was held every year, where the unmarried women of the country were invited to be seen and possibly courted by the single men in Modera. Daisy had more than once called it a "servant auction" but had survived being entered in the maiden's dance.

"Rosa, she cannot be in the maiden's dance, not now!" Ignacio had said, "And what will happen if someone does show an interest in her only to find out she's been taken by The Black Dragon?" Rosa looked at her husband.

"Ignacio, Daisy is a smart, beautiful woman. Any man would be fortunate to choose her as his wife. I cannot believe that you believe that Daisy could not gain herself a husband who loves her for who she is!" Rosa said angrily as Ignacio walked over to her.

"Amor, I love Daisy. You know that; but the time we live in now a woman is judged by what she brings to the marriage. I want her to be happy, but she only wants to marry for love! Love comes later in the marriage." Ignacio said.

"Mi Amor, we had loved before we were married. We had more love than anything remember?" Rosa asked. Ignacio sighed and nodded.

The weeks since then had been mostly calmer around the Suarez household. Rosa made Daisy go to the dressmakers for a fitting for a special gown for the dance. Daisy went through the motions half-heartedly to please her parents, but everyone around her noticed her forlorn expression more than once. As she pushed her rice around her plate, she overheard Daniel and Ignacio talking.

"There is a new owner up at Mahrog Castle." Daniel said.

"I've heard that. Apparently there is a new owner with an old title. One your father gave to the old owner." Ignacio said.

"Yes, the new owner is the new Duke of Kentmore." Daniel said, smiling over at Hilda, "So there will be another alliance with a neighbor." Ignacio smiled down the table at Daisy.

"So there may be another eligible suitor for my Daisy." Ignacio said. Daisy looked up from her plate and smiled a little at her father.

"Papi, you don't know anything about the new Duke. He may already be married with a castle full of children already." Hilda said, grinning over at Daisy.

"From what I've heard about him, he's a very quiet man looking for some peace and quiet in his life right now." Daniel said, "When he came to Meade Hall and presented his papers for the Dukedom, he seemed very intelligent but sad almost."

"What does he look like?" Rosa asked.

"Tall, broad shoulders. Dark brown hair and eyes. Not an unattractive man…." Daniel stated as Daisy threw down her fork. She stood quickly and excused herself, running from the dining area up to her room. Daniel looked from Hilda to Rosa, a puzzled expression on his face. Hilda went to stand up from the table when Ignacio looked pointedly at her.

"Is everything all right with Daisy? I hope I didn't upset her." Daniel said as Hilda sat back down.

"She's fine." Ignacio said, "She's just a little nervous about the maiden's dance tomorrow night." Ignacio finished as he looked at his wife. Rosa's face was set in a worried frown as Ignacio reached over and patted her hand. Rosa smiled back at him tightly as Daisy cried herself to sleep upstairs, dreaming of her Prince in black armor.

The next morning Rosa rode over to Mahrog Castle bringing along a welcoming gift for the new Duke. As her horse started up the path to the castle, she noted how much improved the castle looked. Its' outer towers had been stripped of the overgrown ivy and looked freshly scrubbed. The moat bridge had been repaired, she noted as her horse trod over the new heavy oak beams. She dismounted in front of the wrought iron gate as a stable boy hurried to take the reins from her. She pulled the bell and waited as a middle-aged man in a dark waistcoat and pants hurried to let her in.

"I would like to see the Duke of Kentmore, if he's available." Rosa said. The man nodded to her.

"Whom shall I say is calling?" He asked.

"Lady Rosa Suarez; I come bringing him a welcoming gift and ask for a moment of his time." Rosa answered. The man hurried into the castle as Rosa waited for entrance. After a moment he hurried back to her.

"This way milady." He said, ushering her into the great hall of the castle. Rosa noted the vast improvements and cleanings brought to Mahrog Castle. She was already impressed with the new Duke. As if on cue, Henry stepped out of the shadows of the hall and approached her.

"Lady Suarez, a pleasure to meet you." Henry said, taking her hand. Rosa smiled at him.

"The Duke of Kentmore, the pleasure is mine." Rosa said. Henry smiled at her.

"Please, call me Henry. Addressing me by the whole title is a little too formal for me." Henry said. Rosa laughed.

"As long as you call me Rosa. None of that Lady Suarez nonsense." Rosa said as Henry laughed back.

"The Duke of Kentmore, your father; I remember him." Rosa said. Henry looked at her.

"You do?" Henry asked. Rosa nodded.

"I was and still am very good friends with Queen Claire. King Bradford and your father were equally good friends I'm told." Rosa said.

"They were. They grew up together and my father saved King Bradford's life many years ago in battle." Henry said.

"Then your father was a hero." Rosa stated. Henry nodded. Rosa thought for a moment as she spoke again.

"Prince Daniel lost his father very young also. You have brothers or sisters?" Rosa asked. Henry shook his head. Rosa treaded very carefully, choosing her next words.

"Perhaps that is why Daniel is so close to my daughters. Especially Daisy, he's been like a brother to her." Rosa said, watching Henry's expression. Henry's eyes lit up at the mention of her daughter, but he played his emotions close.

"Daisy….she is your youngest daughter?" Henry asked cautiously. Rosa nodded.

"I think my oldest daughter Hilda is being courted by Prince Daniel at the moment, but Daisy is still unmarried. But the maiden's dance is tonight and her father is trying to find her a worthy suitor." Rosa said, watching the raw emotions spill over Henry's face.

"Maiden's dance, is that something that one is invited to?" Henry asked.

"If you are a maiden, yes." Rosa said, "But if you are an eligible suitor, you only need someone in Modera to sponsor you for the evening, and a gift for whichever maiden you are interested in courting." Rosa said, praying that Countess Christina hadn't decided to sponsor a suitor yet.

"Rosa, it has been a wonderful visit with you, albeit a short one. I'm sure I will see you at the dance tonight. Would you please excuse me, I find that I have many things to do on short notice to get ready for this evening?" Henry said as Rosa hid a smile.

"Of course, I'll leave you to your errands. Good day to you Henry." Rosa said as Henry turned quickly and strode back into the castle. He penned a quick note to Countess Christina and sent his stable boy to her castle, warning him not to return until she replied. Then he hurried upstairs to his wardrobe to find his best eveningwear. He had to look his best tonight…..for Daisy.

Daisy dressed carefully for the dance that evening even though truthfully she didn't care about going. She sat completely still as Hilda styled her hair, Hilda glancing down at her every so often since it was rare that Daisy sat to let anyone work on her appearance. Hilda pinned up the sides of her hair high at the crown and secured it with two silver combs. She brushed out Daisy's hair until it hung in dark waves down her back. Hilda helped Daisy slip into her dress, a deep blue netted ball gown with a crisscrossed bodice and beaded sleeves. The v-neckline was dotted with beads as was the skirt. As Hilda laced up the back of her dress, Daisy picked up the amethyst she always carried now and laced it through a black velvet ribbon. As she secured it around her neck, Hilda wondered about where she had gotten the beautiful gem from, and from whom. Daisy turned around as Hilda stared at her little sister in awe of her transformation, the light catching the amethyst sending flashes of purple-blue from Daisy's neck. Hilda stood back and admired Daisy as she called for their parents.

"Mami, Papi! Daisy is ready." Hilda announced. Ignacio and Rosa walked into the bedroom already dressed in their finery. Rosa stood silently and stared at her daughter as Ignacio took his youngest daughter in his arms.

"Mija, you look beautiful. I want you to know that I am very proud of you and that I want you to be happy. I love you very much." Ignacio said as Daisy smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you too Papi." Daisy said.

Daisy mulled over her father's words a few hours later as the maiden's dance was in full swing. There were couples everywhere dancing or talking. Daisy spied her mother and Countess Christina talking animatedly over in one corner of the room. Daisy looked away from her mother to see Hilda, Justin and Daniel approaching her.

"Daisy, you've been sitting here all by yourself all evening. Come and dance with me." Daniel said, holding out a hand. Daisy pressed her hand in his as he took her out to the dancing area. They were silent for a moment as Daniel led her around the floor. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Is everything going all right for you Daisy? You had me worried the other night when you left at dinner so suddenly." Daniel asked. Daisy looked up at him and pasted a smile on her face.

"I'm fine Daniel. And I'm sorry for running out like that. I just had a lot of things on my mind then and I felt a little overwhelmed." Daisy said. Daisy quickly changed the subject and chatted with Daniel as they danced about him and Hilda. Daisy didn't notice her mother and Christina leave the hall together as they saw a man walking towards the hall entrance. The musicians ended the song as Daisy and Daniel clapped for them along with the other dancers. As the floor cleared of the dancers Queen Claire's page came forward.

"All the maidens invited by Queen Claire please come forward." Daisy stepped forward with about ten other young women. As they assembled in front of the crowd of eager young suitors Queen Claire stood from her throne.

"Gentleman as you can see before you, we have some of the most beautiful young ladies here in our kingdom. They are here to find a suitor, someone for them to begin their life with. As you all know, it is not only a matter of choosing one of these ladies you would like to court, you must present her a gift; something worthy of these ladies you are trying to court. Many of you may be in competition with another suitor for a particular maiden's favor. Although many of the maidens up here were asked and invited because their families requested, the final decision of which suitor may try for the hand of a maiden is solely up to the young lady. Now, which maiden would like to go first?" Queen Claire asked. One by one each maiden stepped forward. Eager suitors clamored to be heard above one another as they each tried to offer something better than a fellow suitor. Most of the maidens blushed and giggled as each suitor tried for her hand. Daisy sighed to herself as Queen Claire called her name.

"The next young maiden is Lady Betty Suarez, known to most of us as Daisy. She is, as you can see, quite a beautiful young woman and would make a wonderful wife to any suitor. Who will be the first to try for the lady's favor?" Young Kenneth Brennan who lived down the road from Daisy stepped forward. He handed Daisy a small leather pouch.

"10 gold pounds and a parcel of five acres of land to build on." Kenneth announced to the guests. Daisy smiled weakly as Hilda rolled her eyes next to Daniel. Several other suitors clamored forward towards Daisy. Ignacio watched the young men vying for his daughter when he noticed a man standing off to one side by himself, his eyes fixed on Daisy. Ignacio made his way around the crowd of guests watching and quietly walked up beside him.

"She is very beautiful." Ignacio said, nodding toward his daughter. Henry nodded.

"She is beautiful indeed." Henry said. Ignacio looked at him, his eyes still watching Daisy.

"Well, she is my daughter, so I guess I would tend to be a little one sided." Ignacio said.

"Then you are a fortunate man sir, to be the father of such a spectacular woman." Henry said. Ignacio smiled at him fondly.

"Ignacio Suarez." He said, holding out his hand. Henry took it and shook it firmly.

"Henry Grubstick." Ignacio remembered where he had heard that name before he took a step back and bowed slightly in the younger man's direction.

"The Duke of Kentmore. It's an honor to finally meet you." Ignacio said. Henry shook his head.

"Please, I'm just Henry. The title is only a formality." Henry said. He nodded towards Daisy.

"Your daughter is looking for a suitor?" Henry asked. Ignacio sighed and spoke in a low voice to Henry.

"Daisy needs to be married. She is at marriageable age now. She is a wonderful daughter, but a bit on the stubborn side. She has until now only agreed to marry for love, but her mother and I have convinced her to try and find her a suitor especially now since it looks as if my other daughter Hilda is being romanced by Prince Daniel." Ignacio said. He couldn't help but notice the way Henry couldn't take his eyes off his daughter. He could see that the young man was attracted to Daisy, so he decided to try and feel out if he was interested in Daisy.

"I've noticed that you seem to be quite taken with my daughter's beauty. Why don't you go up there and try to win her hand?" Ignacio said just as Countess Christina's messenger worked his way through the crowd carrying something quite large with a cover over it. He shouldered past the suitors and stopped in front of Daisy. He placed his gift in her hands and removed the cover. Daisy found herself holding a cage with two peach and pale blue lovebirds inside. Daisy's face broke into a wide smile as she watched the pair of birds fly around inside the cage. The messenger took a step back from her and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a brocade pouch from his pocket. He unfolded the note and began to read:

_I searched for you then, each hour and day_

_I searched for you then, both far and away_

_Not knowing then, that which I searched for_

_That which consumed me, left me wanting more. _

_I search for you now, my feelings anew_

_My soul awash in emotions that I never knew _

_Seeking to find you, and all that you are_

_My heart's hopeful compass; my sun, moon and star._

The messenger handed Daisy the poem and the brocade pouch as he turned to the crowd.

"One hundred gold pounds and the lovebirds to the Lady Suarez!" The messenger announced as the crowd gasped. Queen Claire looked at the messenger.

"Who is the sender of those gifts for the favor of Lady Betty Suarez?" The Queen asked with a small smile.

"Countess Christina's sponsored suitor, The Duke of Kentmore." The messenger announced as Daisy stood wide-eyed in shock. The Duke of Kentmore!! Daisy couldn't believe he was the sender of the beautiful birds and the romantic poem. Daisy let herself be led away from the crowd still trying to win the remaining maidens by Hilda as she found her a cushioned chair and set Daisy down.

"Daisy! The Duke of Kentmore! He's one of your suitors!" Hilda exclaimed as Daniel brought Daisy a glass of wine. Daisy sipped at the drink gratefully as Ignacio hurried over to Hilda and Daniel.

"I need to talk to you both right now." Ignacio said as he took Hilda and Daniel to the other side of the hall. Daisy watched as the three of them walked away while Rosa came up to her chair.

"The Duke of Kentmore would like to meet with you. He asked me to bring you to the Meade's library." Rosa said. Daisy nodded at her mother and followed her out of the hall. She followed her mother down the quiet hall and into the library. As they entered the library and the door shut behind them, Daisy saw Countess Christina standing with a man with his back to her. Christina caught sight of them just as the man turned. Daisy stood rooted to the spot, her feet planted on the wooden floor as he walked slowly towards her, never taking his eyes from hers. Daisy willed herself to school her features before her mother realized who was walking towards her daughter. He reached Daisy and bowed low before her, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the surface. Henry stayed where he was, his eyes warring with hers as Countess Christina's voice broke the silence in the library.

"Lady Betty Suarez; I present to you the Duke of Kentmore, Henry Grubstick. Henry, Lady Betty Suarez." Daisy turned away from the deep brown eyes of the man on his knee in front of her to the softer brown eyes of her mother, Daisy realized in that instant that her mother knew exactly who the Duke of Kentmore now was. Daisy just wondered as she stood there with Henry still holding onto her hand what her mother and Countess Christina were planning on doing next.

TBC…………


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing; your comments have been much appreciated. This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel, Cause and Effect will be coming soon!!

Chapter Fifteen

Daisy stood motionless as Henry rose from the floor and stood in front of her, his gaze focused on her face. The library was silent as time seemed to stand still, both of them looking at one another. Countess Christina and Rosa looked at one another in amazement until Rosa quietly cleared her throat.

"Henry, why don't you take Daisy back out to the hall. I think the musicians are getting ready to start playing again." Rosa said. Henry took her by the arm and walked her from the library. As the door closed behind them the two ladies let out relieved sighs as they found two chairs and collapsed into them.

"Rosa, did you see them? I couldn't believe their expressions!" Christina exclaimed. Rosa looked at her friend.

"Yes Countess, but those two are going to are going to have a great deal to overcome if there is to be a successful marriage." Rosa replied.

"Henry is a good man, and it's perfectly obvious he's smitten with Daisy." Christina said. Rosa shook her head.

"Christina, there is something that I don't think young Henry has told you. In fact I wouldn't know about it myself were it not for Daisy. You see, during the time that The Black Dragon had Daisy with him there were events that happened. Things that have changed Daisy and I think that Henry is going to have to deal with the consequences sooner rather than later." Rosa said as Christina looked at her in surprise.

"Henry?!" Christina said, "But why would….." Rosa smiled at her loyalty.

"Because Henry is The Black Dragon of course." Rosa said as Christina looked at her silently.

"How long have you known?" Christina said finally.

"I had my suspicions when I first visited him when he first arrived at Mahrog Castle. I wasn't completely convinced until I saw him tonight and the way he looks at Daisy. Everything that she told me that happened with them while she was kidnapped made perfect sense after I saw how the two of them looked at one another tonight." Rosa said.

"What DID happen to Daisy while she was with Henry?" Christina asked. Rosa told Christina the details of Daisy's kidnapping and the events that had taken place during her time with Henry. Christina sat in shock as she learned that Daisy had given her innocence to Henry, but was no longer surprised at Henry's change of attitude since he had come back to Modera. When Rosa finished the story Christina looked at her friend.

"Rosa, what should we do?" Christina asked, "It's clear that Daisy and Henry love each other. But what's going to happen if they should wed? No one else knows about Henry or The Black Dragon's identity. Henry's mother was one of my oldest friends. I couldn't bear the thought if something were to happen to Henry…." Rosa stopped her.

"Countess, you and I will work together to make sure that doesn't happen. I think Henry is a perfect match for my Daisy and Daisy is obviously as taken with him as he is with her. We will have to keep this secret and pray that no one else finds out about Henry's "other" identity." Rosa said as she stood.

"Rosa are we doing the right thing?" Christina asked, "I want them to be happy, but what will Ignacio say if he finds out?" She said as she walked to the door.

"I will explain everything to Ignacio should the time arise." Rosa said as they walked from the library, "For right now, let us wait and see how things progress with Henry and Daisy. I pray that the two of them will have a successful courting and hopefully a marriage proposal soon and hopefully his former identity will never come to light." Rosa finished as the two women headed back to the hall.

Henry walked Daisy down the hallway towards the music and festivities. Before they could enter back into the Great Hall, Henry took her arm and gently steered her in the opposite direction, heading outside towards the Meade gardens. As they turned, Daisy looked up at him confused.

"Where are you taking me?" Daisy asked. Henry didn't answer her as they headed towards the garden. As they approached the garden gate, Daisy saw her father coming towards them.

"Mija…..where are you and the Duke heading to?" Ignacio asked. Daisy looked over at Henry as Rosa came up to her husband.

"I would like to take your daughter for a walk in the beautiful Meade gardens sir, if you would give your permission." Henry spoke up. Ignacio looked doubtful and was about to deny him until Rosa spoke first.

"I think that would be a splendid idea." Rosa said, "It will give Daisy a chance to get better acquainted with the Duke; don't you agree Ignacio?" Rosa said as Ignacio looked at his wife incredulously.

"Well if my wife thinks it is a good idea, then you have my permission." Ignacio said.

"Thank you sir, I won't keep her for very long." Henry said. Ignacio and Rosa walked back towards the hall as Henry and Daisy stepped out into the garden. They walked along in silence for a few moments as they rounded a corner surrounded by heavy shrubbery. Daisy headed for the rosebushes when Henry caught her arm. She turned as he pulled her against him and kissed her. Daisy immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips covered hers hotly. Henry groaned low in his throat as Daisy pressed herself against him as he deepened the kiss. Daisy tugged at his shoulders as he moved from her lips and pressed light kisses against her neck.

"Daisy, love I've missed you." Henry whispered against her skin. Daisy moaned as his tongue glided over her skin.

"I've missed you too Henry…but we can't….not here…." Daisy gasped as Henry released her reluctantly. He led them both over to a marble bench and waited for her to sit down before he sat down next to her. Henry took both her hands in his as she turned towards him.

You are the Duke of Kentmore?" Daisy asked, "But how did..."

"My father's letter." Henry said, "His letter explained to me that King Bradford gave him the title. Then the parchment I found inside the treasure confirmed my father's title and passed it down to me after his death."

"So you had Queen Claire bestow the title on you?" Daisy asked. Henry nodded.

"But that means that she and Daniel have seen you!" Daisy exclaimed. Again Henry nodded.

"But then what about...The Black Dragon?" Daisy whispered. Henry gently squeezed her hands in his.

"Daisy, love there is no more Black Dragon." Henry replied, "His armor is safely hidden in one of the wardrobes in my castle. There is no more Black Dragon, only Henry. Just a man ready to live out the rest of his life in peace."

"So why did you come here tonight?" Daisy asked.

"I came only as a suitor, seeking that which I find myself unable to live without now. I came seeking a wife, a partner; someone to fill my lonely home with love and warmth and children some day." Henry said as Daisy looked over at him.

"And did you find what you were looking for?" Daisy asked, leaning in towards him.

"I hope that I have." Henry whispered as he leaned in closer. Daisy closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of his lips on hers again. When she didn't feel anything after a few seconds, she opened her eyes to find Henry looking at her, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on her cheek lightly.

"Daisy, I would like nothing more than to stay here and finish what we began earlier, but I need to get you back inside to your family before I find myself unable to be responsible for my actions." Henry finished as he leaned over and kissed Daisy's forehead. Henry stood up and pulled Daisy to her feet. He tucked her arm in his as he escorted her back into the dance. Henry walked Daisy back over to her mother and sister, then quietly searched out Ignacio. Daisy watched as the two men walked to a secluded corner of the hall and talked quietly, Daisy noticing Henry talking with his hands and Ignacio nodding frequently. Daisy chatted idly with her mother and sister while keeping an eye on the two men. After a while, they walked over towards the women.

"Daisy, Henry has talked to me and has asked my permission to court you, if you are agreeable?" Ignacio said. Daisy looked at Henry and smiled.

"Yes, Papi. I would be agreeable." Daisy said. Ignacio smiled at Henry as Rosa and Christina looked at one another happily.

The next few months passed in a dreamlike state for Daisy. Henry did indeed come often to court her. They spent many days together at the Suarez house, Henry getting to know her family and often going with Ignacio learning the workings of running a household and helping collect the tenant's rents. He and Daisy spent long hours with her mother, learning about gardening and making medicines to care for the sick of Modera. Many evenings Henry and Daniel would be seated at the family table for dinner, Hilda and Daniel growing closer every day. Rosa and Ignacio had privately been discussing having two weddings possibly coming up and wondering which man would be the first to propose. They wouldn't have to wait long.

One September afternoon as the air was starting to turn crisp with the first hint of autumn, Daisy rode up to Mahrog Castle with her family. Queen Claire, Daniel and Countess Christina had been invited as well. Henry welcomed them into the castle and proceeded to give them a tour of his home. The women oohed and aahed approvingly over how clean and sparkling the castle was as the men went off to talk privately. Dinner was served in the new dining hall with it's polished cherry wood table and new dishes laid out for the guests. There was much laughing and cheer as the meal progressed. Daisy and Henry couldn't keep their eyes off one another as Daniel teased Hilda across the table during dinner. As the meal dishes were cleared away, Ignacio asked Henry about the tapestries he had seen sitting in the library.

"They are beautiful, very bold and bright. They should bring some life to this castle." Henry replied.

"Well they won't bring any life to the castle if they are still sitting in the library waiting to be hung." Ignacio laughed. Henry smiled at Ignacio before standing up from the table. He walked around to the table and motioned for Daisy to stand.

"There's a particular tapestry I would like all of you to see. If you would follow me." Henry said as he took Daisy's hand in his. The group followed him into the library. On the floor was a tapestry still rolled up. Henry motioned for his houseman to help him. The two of them rolled the tapestry out onto the floor as everyone gathered in to look.

The background of the tapestry was a rich burgundy color. Interspersed into its' pattern were pink and yellow daisies with golden rings intertwined in the flowers. Everyone stood looking at the design in wonder as Henry spoke.

"I had this tapestry made special. I wanted it made to hang in a place of honor here. In the bedchamber of my wife and I, if she will honor me and accept my proposal." Henry said walking over to Daisy. Daisy bit her lower lip nervously as Henry took the rosewood box from his pocket and placed it in her hands. Daisy opened the lid to find the antique diamond and sapphire ring glinting up at her. She felt tears prick her eyes as everyone there waited to see what her answer would be.

"Henry, Duke of Kentmore I would be the one honored to be your wife." Daisy said as she handed him the ring.

"Here, you should probably put this where it belongs now." Daisy smiled and said as Henry took her hand. He placed the ring on her left ring finger and bent his head down to kiss her. The library erupted in cheers as Ignacio, Daniel and Justin shook Henry's hand and congratulated him. Daisy and Hilda hugged one another as Rosa, Queen Claire, and Countess Christina all looked at one another with wide smiles. Daisy had finally found her Prince Charming...

THE END...For Now!!


End file.
